The assassins divide
by rellcon
Summary: What happens when your own heroic endeavours come back to bite you in the ass, when old enemies rise from the ashes, and the only thing your offered is the help of an assassin who is after these people. This is my first fanfic so any reviews telling me whether or not i'm wasting my time would be really appreciated. i've sorted out my chapters now after realising i screwed it up.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic any reviews praising or criticising it would be a huge help and if you like fair enough.**

**The assassins divide**

**Chapter 1**

**The cause**

"**Have you heard about the place we're going to Ratchet?" Angela asked Ratchet, just about managing to keep up with the shorter lombaxes excited and brisk pace.**

"**Only that it's a unique nightclub with unique music. Trust me Angela, it's gonna be worth the cost." Angela raised an eyebrow.**_** How could he be sure. He's never been! Sometimes I wonder I love him so much. If only he knew… **_**these thoughts were cut short as she was greeted, by the entrance mat of the club. **_**Oh crap I hope he didn't see that. **_**She looked up to Ratchet keeled over in laughter. **_**I hate my life. **_**Her face became hot and she realised she was turning red. After punching Ratchet in the stomach she carried on walking into the nightclub.**

**Both their ears pricked up to the sound of someone rapping down a mic, followed by a series of bass lines that vibrated their minds so violently they felt their brains turning to slush. They met the bouncer who's eyes widened when he saw the two of them. He beckoned them forward, to a few peoples disliking.**

"**You asshole, I've been stood here for two hours. And you give **_**them**_** special treatment." The markazian was half the size of the bouncer, and he realised just how small he was in comparison, instantly withdrawing his outbreak. He turned, and ran away straight after his outrage, the bouncer chuckled and turned to face the two people stood before him.**

"**You two, in you go, the dj paid for yous two's entry as soon as you walked through the door." He turned to face Angela. "Or fell in your case." Angela's face turned a bright shade of red and Ratchet once again burst into a fit of laughter. Angela not amused, and somewhat confused, dragged Ratchet inside. This dj paying thing just seemed odd in her mind. But netherless she carried on walking.**

**Their eyes were dazzled with blue, red, and green strobing lights, dancing along with the people to the music. Patrons from every sentient space flight species could be found housed in here. Either dancing, or face down in their own vomit. The colourful lights, and violent music seemed to all be controlled by the dj, who stood on top of a large podium with a weird large holographic he could touch, and control. The podium itself was made out of platinum with weird, pulsating blue veins running up it. The dj himself stood from everyone else with the way he was dressed. He wore what appeared to be jeans, a pair of boots, and a jacket with the hood up. The unusual thing about him was that it was all black and that was it. But he was the dj. He had to stand out. The entire nightclub just felt like an amazing place to be. It was filled with great music, and by the looks of the patrons, really good drinks. But that was debateable, thy needed to see for themselves.**

**They walked up to a bar where a blarg turned towards them. He shouted a bunch of words that didn't make sense to Angela but Ratchet knew exactly what was said.**

"**Angela." Ratchet said holding back a little snicker."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**This guy wants to take you outside, bend you over a bin, and well. Yeah." Ratchet struggled with holding back his laughter. Angela had a look of shock before she crushed the blargs private area, and crushed what was there. Which wasn't a lot. He roared in pain, and threw up all over the floor beside her. She kicked him away, and people started rushing towards him. Ratchet shook his head slowly. "Remind me never state something like that to you. Ever."**

"**Eh, I don't really care if you state something like that." She tired to make a pass at Ratchet without making it too obvious, and it didn't even register in his mind. He just chuckled, oblivious to the underlying tones in her voice. **_**He is such an idiot, and so am I if I thought that would work. **_**She just about managed to stop herself from punching herself in the face as they were both taking their seats "so how's Clank been with his new ladybot." She tried to change the subject. Her face started to burn again as a result of her failure to express her feelings for Ratchet.**

"**Oh, they're great. They found themselves a nice quiet place somewhere on Tarantia."**

"**Oh… that's nice."**

"**Yeah. Umm just thought I'd let you know I've been thinking about going back to Solona. Might bring Clank with me. I would of asked you but I know I can't because of your work. Don't want to get Fizzwidget mad." Ratchet looked into her eyes, and noticed she looked a bit pained by what he just said. If he could bring her he would. But he can't, and he was homesick. He missed the rocky tundra, and burning sun of Veldin. He couldn't look into her eyes anymore, they made him sad. "anyway I'm gonna get us some drinks." Angela, eyes still sad just nodded. Ratchet got up, and went to order the drinks. The dj saw this out the corner of his eye. He had been watching Angela as soon as she walked in, mainly because she was the most noticeable out of her, and Ratchet. His eyes never left her, and when Ratchet left. His predator instinct told him it would happen soon.**

**He jumped off of his podium and walked towards Angela. She noticed him moving towards her, and she tried to shuffle herself further away from th dj, and closer to Ratchet. She turned to look at Ratchet who was having an argument with a some weird, one eyed, fat green alien. **_**Well. He can't help me if this guy decides to try something.**_** The dj sat next to her, and called the bartender over. "Asshole, can I have two beers please." The dj's deep, and strange voice vibrated through Angela's body. A cold shiver passed down through her spine. **_**At least his voice is sexy.**_

"**Sure thing dj. What type of beer do you want?"**

"**Yeedil shireev export platinum edition and they better be cold." He growled. He clearly had no respect for the bartender.**

"**Sure thing." The bartender looked at Angela, and winked at her as he walked away. She sighed.**

"**Men are pigs." She whispered to herself. She didn't want the dj to hear, and take offence.**

"**We are. Aren't we." She looked at the dj, about to apologise but he held up his hand. "don't say sorry. I agree with you, many of us are. The bartender, huh he takes advantage of his position just to get as many girls as possible." He let out a sigh. "I wouldn't do that, I show respect to everyone… until they wrong me." He removed his bandana just as the bartender showed up, and Angela hadn't actually noticed the bandana up until then. The drinks were placed on the table, and the bartender began speaking to Angela. "whats a pretty little…" He was cut off by a series of deep growls that resonated from within the dj's throat. The bartender shook his head, and started again. "whats a pretty little thing doing here on your own." The smile he pulled was beautifully attractive, clearly practised. **

"**I'm not on my own my friends over…" she looked to where Ratchet had been, and found him in a fist fight at the far end of the room.**

"**Haha, looks like your friends occupied. If I was him I wouldn't leave you on your own." The bartender knew what he was doing, poisoning her with words. Angela blushed, the poison was working. The bartender was going to say more, but they both jumped to the sound of a hand smacking down onto the bar stand. The dj's growling grew louder.**

"**Leave her alone. I'm not having you break another girls heart." He picked up his bottle, and downed the entire thing In about three seconds. His hood somehow no falling off, still hiding his face. He put on his bandana with one hand, and flipped the bottle upside down in the other, as the bartender started shouting at him.**

"**you're such an ass! All I want is a bit of fun." The dj smashed the bottle off the side and jumped onto the table, holding the bottle at the bartender's throat.**

"**Is this enough excitement for you hmmm?" He started digging the glass into the bartender neck, pushing towards his jugular. Angela's breath was taken away. **_**Damn he's fiery.**_** These thoughts were interrupted when the dj started talking again. "If you don't wanna die today. Then I think it's about time stopped this little game you're playing. Don't you?" The bartender nodded, abd the dj stopped pushing the glass into his neck. The bartender hastily walked away as soon as he felt the pressure on his neck subside the dj backed up and sat back on the his stool. He turned to Angela who had a little smile on her face. He probably just stopped her from making a mistake. The dj looked at the second bottle of bear. It hadn't been touched. "Drink it I didn't get two for myself." She looked at the man sat beside her trying to paint a picture of what he looked like. Nothing. She couldn't see enough to visualise… him.**

"**I'm not in the mood to drink." She lied, and she was pretty sure he picked up on that.**

"**Lies come on." He raised the bottle to her face. "Drink it," she giggled a bit taking the bottle out of his hands. It was nice and cold, making her smile before she even tasted it. She raised the bottle and the icy liquid spilled down her throat, and her eyes went wide. The taste was really strange. It was definitely beer but it had a sweetness to it. A sweetness she came to love.**

"**what's in this, it tastes amazing." She started drinking more and more until it had been completely drained into her mouth.**

"**it's just a very expensive beer. All I know is that it's got a special plant juice in it." He said slowly letting his eyes scope the woman sat next to him. He took in her beautiful facial features from her ocean blue eyes, to her well-kept hair. Held back in her trademark ponytail. He allowed his eyes to scroll downwards, noticing her clothes were hugging her body very nicely, complimenting her curves and her two, sizeable perky breasts. He tried to get a good look at her legs, hips, and everything in between, but since she was sitting down he couldn't see a lot. But the beauty of her upper body was enough to make him dribble. In more ways than one. **

"**Well that explains the taste. I'm Angela."**

"**Pleasure to meet you." Silence between the two of them followed for awhile.**

"**Aren't you going to tell me your name?"**

"**No."**

"**Why"**

"**Don't women like men of mystery."**

"**Only when we know what they look like." She said attempting to pull down his hood. The dj grabbed hold of her hand and moved it away, chuckling as he did so.**

"**Well. It's a shame that won't happen."**

"**Why not are you ashamed of your looks." She mused**

"**Ohoho no. I'm the hottest piece of ass in here… at the moment."**

"**Am I a competitor?"**

"**Depends."**

"**On what."**

"**On whether or not you can dance to this music." The dj stood up and started jumping towards the dance floor, landing every time the snare drum made a presence inside this unusual music. Then the bass line kicked and he started body popping, and flipping all in time with the music.**_** He's good, Time to show him up.**_** Angela got up as well, dancing alongside him. She was more fluid than he was, but he was more technical. Regardless their dancing fitted in with each other's, as well as the music. The dj got a good look at her legs hips, and perfectly shaped behind. The dj found her dance moves to also be wildly arousing. Her sexy, fluid movements flaunting what she already was given her outfit. Eventually they were dancing together instead of next to each other, holding each other occasionally, and once or twice the dj lifted her up, and threw her into the air. Making her do a series of flips before landing in his arms again.**

**They had attracted a crowd of people all of them muttering "that's cool", and "wow" but all of this was a distraction. A lure for the innocent. The dj saw a group of people walk into the nightclub and walk towards ratchet. The glint of a blade showed inside one of their hands. The dj's pupils shrunk, and he dived over the crowd he had attracted and fired three shots from his gun. Those shots were followed by three thuds, and multiple screams. Angela ran, and dived over the bar stand where she was then accompanied by Ratchet who screamed. "what the hells going on." Angela shook her head and they both looked at the scene that was displayed before them. Everything escalated, very, quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im sorry if this chapter sucks guys.**

**Chapter 2**

**The start**

**The dj came as a big shock to everyone. His ferocity as well as his grace, flexibility, and unmatched speed surprised not only the hit men, but all of the patrons as well. In seconds he closed the gap between him and the thugs, starting his brutal onslaught. The first one didn't have any time to react before he was knocked into the air. The dj jumped, and brought his fist down onto the thugs head. When they hit the floor his head made a satisfying cracking sound, and blood started trickling out of the back.**

**The second one was stupefied by what happened. This gave the dj time to punch the thug in the chest. When he keeled over the dj jumped bringing his knee up, dragging the man up with him. The dj rearranged his position and placed his other foot on the hit man's head, forcing him down. Brains splattered all over the place, making the dj smile. The dj turned to face a much braver hit man who lunged at him with a knife. The dj grabbed the arm which held the blade, and flipped the guy right over himself, taking the knife as he went over. The thug hit the floor, and a knife ripped through his throat. One went to grab the dj from behind and his response was to flip onto the killers shoulders, and snap his neck with a quick twist of his legs.**

**The last one was stood in the corner, begging for mercy. The dj took a step forward. "no! please! No don't! I have children to feed!" The hit man screamed, tears streaming down his face. The dj stopped moving, and laughed as an ominous glow emitted from his very being.**

"**That's sooo cliché, you should of thought about that before you took this job."**

"**Please…"**

"**Shhhhhhh. It's ok. I won't kill you." The hit man's eyes showed a hint of hope.**

"**Really."**

"**yes… instead…" the ominous glow of the dj seemed to be engulfing the attempted murderer. "…You… will do the honours." The killer gave a look of confusion before his body went stiff. He pulled the knife out of its sheath and pointed it towards his own chest. "Goodbye." The knife ripped through the thug's chest again, and again, each scream halted as the blade entered his body, proving he knew exactly what was going on. Each thrust became more and more powerful as the seconds passed by. Blood sprayed everywhere, even splattering onto the dj's hood. The screams of the man soon became short gasps, showing he was nearing the end of his life. When his eyes rolled to the back of his head the glowing that had engulfed him let go, and the body slumped to the floor. After everything that had gone on, this sight made the patrons run in fear. When the entire club was clear of people he turned to look at the bar stand. "You two can come out now." A few seconds of silence passed before someone made a move. Angela was the first to show herself. She was shaken, her hands trembling as she was walked towards this cold blooded killer, who she had just been dancing with moments before. Ratchet soon followed, not as shaken, but on edge. He felt the need to be cautious around this man. He took a few notes of the dj inside his own head. He was a bit taller than Angela, with an abnormally shaped head. But other than that he couldn't tell. His entire face was covered with a bandana and the overshadowing hood that was now soiled with the blood of the hit men. Ratchet spoke up first.**

"**What. The hell. Was the point in that."**

"**They were going to kill you. I saved you're lives. So, I guess you owe me." Angela's eyes twitched a little.**

"**You knew this would happen?" Ratchets voice came out as a deep growl.**

"**Of course I had all of this planned out." He said, carrying a sort of smugness in his voice.**

"**So our conversation… and dancing was that all fake." Angela said. She looked pained by what she just heard. Guilt built up inside of the dj. He didn't know why. He just felt the need to feel guilt.**

"**Oh, um no it wasn't actually…Genuine banter. I admit I did get a bit unprofessional at that moment." She didn't look convinced. "anyway that's beside the point. I need your help…" He looked at one of dead bodies surrounding his feet. "… and you need mine. These people took something from me and I intend to get it back."**

"**Who exactly?" Ratchet said with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Thugs-4-less."**

"**Wait what. That can't be right we defeated them ages ago."**

"**No you didn't. You just saved her. Their leader escaped that giant robot and started the organisation all over again. Only now they're hell bent on your destruction."**

"**This is all crazy. Come on Angela lets go." The two began walking out of the room before the dj jumped in front of the two of them.**

"**Leave and they will eventually kill you. You know that. I know that. Listen at least just hear me out here. Please." Angela looked up from the blood stained floor. Ratchet looked at Angela and she did the same. A silent agreement passed through the air between them. He made a valid point. They couldn't fight forever.**

"**We'll hear you out."**

"**Ok then, well I guess introductions are in order. My names Meeran, pleasure to meet the two of you." He held out a blood soaked hand and no one shook it. "Suit yourselves."**

"**So mystery man. Care to show us your face." Angela said with a small smile playing acroos her lips. Meeran was going to say something but she cut him off. "If you say no I won't help you."**

"**Bitch." He let out a small sigh. "Fine." He looked from side to side. Ensuring no one was around. He took of his bandana and let it glide slowly towards the floor. He pulled his hood down and all that filled the room was the shocked gasps of the two lombaxes stood before him. The from revealed before them had red irises, nearly black fur, crimson stripes running along the top of his head, and a pair of very large ears.**

"**you're a-aaa-a…" Meeran rolled his eyes.**

"**A lombax. Thought I'd help you there."**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like i think this chapters better than the last one but it's not great. Need some more reviews though guys would really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 3**

**The agreement**

**They followed him out of the nightclub, where Meeran looked around and noticed a dropship to their far right taking off. He knew they would be back, good thing he had a whole off world escape planned out. He put his hood up and considered putting earplugs into his ears to stop the bombardment of questions he was being asked by the two, slightly younger lombaxes. What have you done over the years, how old are you, and why are you so tall were the only questions they asked, and they repeated these a hundred times over. They entered a hotel and took the elevator up. Meeran could feel his blood boiling as his already irritable nature became volatile. They came up to his apartment when he turned around and shouted. "Would you two just shut the hell up, All makers sake you're pissing me off! Firstly Ratchet I don't know, why are you so short, secondly Angela I'm 24, and thirdly I don't want to talk about what I've done and been through okay!" This sudden outburst scared Angela, and surprised Ratchet. Neither of them wanted to start a fight with him as they would lose. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect all of these questions to be asked so frequently… anyway would either of you two like a drink. I've water and nuvorian coke if you just want a normal drink. Otherwise I've got blargian beer and nuvalian whiskey." Ratchet looked up with a cocky smile.**

"**I'll have some nuvalian…"**

"**Forgot to clarify that the whiskey is mine. You can have beer though but the whiskey, is mine." A sinister grin played across Meerans lips, making the two of them feel nervous. "Anyway welcome to my humble abode. Make yourselves at home." They followed Meeran into his house and they were surprised… by the lack of stuff that was inside. A sofa, chair holoscreen and a lamp was all that made up his living room. It was pretty obvious he hadn't been here long. But Angela couldn't get over the fact she was being used. She had actually thought someone had took notice of her for once, and then those feelings were shoved in her face. Meeran walked into the kitchen and walked out with two bottles of beer in one hand, and a bottle of whiskey in the other. He passed the two of them a beer opened the bottle of whiskey chugging a large portion of it. "I'm gonnna get changed out of these blood stained clothes. You two make yourselves comfortable." He said entering the bedroom.**

**Ratchet turned to Angela. "What. A. Nutcase. I can't believe we're actually in this guy's home."**

"**I just can't believe we've found another lombax, we aren't the only ones, meaning there is a chance that more of us are out there." She said with glee.**

"**Yeah, but I would of liked someone other than the wacko we are most likely going to have to work with." Ratchet moaned. He clearly didn't like the idea of having to work with someone he didn't know. Much less a murderous psychopath.**

"**We don't have to work with him…"**

"**Oh come on Angela. You heard what he said. We, are being chased by thugs-4-less. They are ruthless and don't care who gets hurt. We can't hold off an army Angela. We are going to need his help, otherwise well…" Angela knew he was right. They would undoubtedly die if they don't get any help. And Meeran was their best bet at the moment. He wasn't exactly trustworthy. But he's better than nothing. They either let themselves eventually get killed, or they get his help. Both seemed to share the same outcome in her mind, but she preferred the second option as they could walk of it this alive. That however, was debateable.**

**Meeran walked back into the living room and raised an eyebrow, noticing they hadn't sat down. Angela turned to say something, and her voice disappeared. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the form stood before her. He was only wearing shorts so she got a good look at his upper body. His torso was laden with muscles that even showed through his fur, and his chest was v shaped. His main fur colour was practically black and he had an oval patch of a slightly lighter grey fur that centred in the middle of his chest, as well as the weird crimson coloured stripes running along his sides and his back. His arms were also very defined and rather large, it was pretty clear he worked on his fitness… and he looked good. He was about as tall as her if not slightly taller without the ears. His facial structure wasn't much different to Ratchets save the noticeably shorter snout. He wore a few scars across his snout and left ear, they were subtle and weren't too big or deep, and it suited his scowl that she hadn't noticed him wearing before. These features seemed to tell a few stories, stories of pain, and loss, and strangely of faith. She began getting mesmerised by the stories his facial features told but didn't allow herself to go too far. She liked what she was seeing and she didn't want to stop feeding her eyes this subliminal candy.**

_**Oh my god.**_** She thought biting her lip.**_** He is absolutely stunning. I mean the muscles, and the looks are just… oh my god wow. He wasn't joking when he said he was the "hottest piece of ass in that club. I wonder if Ratchets anything like that. **_**Her eyes flicked across the lombax sat next to her who seemed to find an interest in his glove. In that split she came to a conclusion.**_** Naaaa. **_**And she continued to stare at a blissfully unaware Meeran who was too busy chugging his whiskey to realise he had just become eye candy. Ratchet saw Angela in her little trance, and poked her. When she turned around she witnessed fluttery eyed Ratchet mocking her.**

"**Oh my god he is such a psychopath. But I'd look past all that for a ride." she hid her face which was was quickly becoming a burning bright red colour. Ratchet erupted into laughter which surprised Meeran , practically making him jump out of his fur. A broken whiskey bottle and all its contents laid at Meerans feet. Now Angela joined in with Ratchet, and they both started having laughing fits while he just stood there, with his whiskey all over the floor. He plonked himself on his chair considering there was no more whiskey which agitated him. The voice in the back of his head told him to lick it up but he fought the urge. He wasn't going to let his animalistic side win in another mental fight. Ratchet, and Angela had both laughed themselves onto the sofa in hysterics and had just about stopped themselves laughing when Meeran cleared his throat, their attention was drew towards him now. He leaned forward and asked the question they had already answered in their heads.**

"**Right enough fooling around – we need to be serious about this. Now, are you going to help meor are you goingto let yourselves die?" He said with a very agitated voice as his eyes kept on flickering to his whiskey that was now all over the floor. **_**Just lick it up you fucking idiot. **_**said the voice inside his head. **_**Fuck off demon. Leave me alone I said no, and that's that. **_**Meeran replied combating his personal demon. **_**Just do it. No. do it. No go away! **_**He nearly shouted these last few words out, this wasn't the first time his animal side tried to take control as it has succeeded in the past, often leading to something bad. He looked up towards Ratchet and Angela who both just sat there. Not doing anything. **_**It's started to kick in, damn it. **_**"Well?" ratchet was the first to wake up from his trance like state, blinking a few times before actually saying anything.**

"**Well, It's sort of a… a one answer question isn't it."**

"**Are you with me or not." Angela mustered up her strength and looked at Ratchet who looked at her. They both nodded.**

"**We're with you." They said in unison as their eyes became shrouded in darkness.**

"**Good...****"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok then so this chapter was difficult the cliff hanger I ended on in the last chapter made it difficult to think of a remotely good chapter and since I am a beginner it kind of fucked me over so yeah. That's my excuse for why this chapter sucks. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**The awakening**

_**They struggled to keep up with the speeding cargo ship. Their stolen hoverboards slowly falling behind as the ship carried on speeding. They could see two people fighting on the back of the ship, and one of them was losing drastically. Meeran kicked their follower in the chest and she keeled over and he brought his knee up. The ship slowed down and Ratchet and Angela started to pull up either side of the cargo tram. Meeran grabbed the womans throat, raised her, and smashed her down onto the floor. He placed his foot onto her chest and pulled a knife from his boot. He pointed the tip towards this woman's helmet, His eyes not showing any emotion like they usually do. "Did Gorn send you?" The woman looked up at the hooded man stood on top of her. She was silent. "I said did Gorn…" Her hand grasped hold her gun, removed it from its holster, and pointed it towards Angela's hoverboard. A shot sounded and Angela's hoverboard went haywire. She fell off. Her screams filling the air as she plummeted towards her demise…**_

**Ratchet awoke to the sounds of his own breathing. He felt hot, and his mind couldn't fathom what just went on in his head. What he dreamt seemed so real, so vivid, as though it had been plucked out of reality and planted into his mind. **_**It was just a bad dream Ratchet. Just a bad dream. **_**He let a sigh pass through his lips and attempted to sit up before he hit his head off of something. "What the hell…" He looked up, noticing the pipe that loomed over head. He got off of his bed and looked around, immediately beginning to panic. "Where am I, what the hell's going on? Angela." He turned around realising he was the only one in the room. "Oh shit. Where is she, come on Ratchet how did you get here, come on. We went to Meerans apartment he gave us two beers and… the beers, that slimy joban space toad. I'm gonna kill him." He sprinted out of the room he was in and into the hallways of the ship. **_**Wow, this things huge. **_**This was all Ratchet could think to say in his mind as he ran circles around the ship not once coming across the cockpit. He did eventually come across the armoury, which took his breath away. There were racks upon racks of weapons. Swords, guns, gauntlets, knives, even wrenches appeared every so often. Although no matter how many impressive looking weapons there were his eyes couldn't be taken off of a suit of full body armour. It appeared to be made entirely out of platinum however the plates became thicker as it came closer to the more vital parts of the wearer. The base colour was jet black, with weird blood red patterns going around the entire suit. It looked awesome in a very sinister sort of way. Too big for him however, but he knew he wouldn't need it anyway. He picked up a gun he had never heard of before, labelled the "lacerator". It must have had a twin because there was another spot underneath the one he just picked up, but it was missing. He didn't care. He just wanted someone dead.**

"**Perfect, time too lacerate… his brains all over the, damn that sounded better in my head." He ran out of the armoury and continued his search for the traitor, Meeran.**

**As she crept through the hallway leading into the cockpit she heard the sounds of two people grunting, and screaming. One was clearly a woman, the other a deep voiced man. **_**That disgusting creep. He kidnaps us and while were unconscious picks up some bimbo. He's just like all other men. I can't believe I actually… no no just forget it Angela just forget it. **_**Her mind was contemplating what she'd find in there. She was disappointed in Meeran, and angry with him for what he's done, and doing. She was stood right outside the door now. She took a deep breath and pushed a button. The door split down the middle and it opened.**

**She walked in to see Meeran, with his hand down his shorts staring at her while a very dirty video played on his holoscreen. He turned the video off quickly, and took his hand from his shorts. He got up slowly, noticing Angela had a gun. She was blushing like crazy but she pulled an angry face and pointed her gun at the rock hard man stood before her. His bulge slowly subsided but she could tell from what he had that he wasn't small. Not at all. She tried to say something but her words couldn't form properly. She needed a second to come to terms with what she had just seen, and find her anger again. The silence that filled the room was awkward, however Meeran didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest. He didn't turn red or anything, he just stood there. Angela still tried to find her words and she still couldn't, luckily for her she heard the sounds of footsteps and Ratchet appeared next to her. **

"**Angela, finally I've found you." He turned his head slightly and noticed Meeran stood to his left. He let out a snarl and held up his gun, aiming for his heart. Meeran didn't move at all, not even holding his hands up, not showing any form of emotion at all except for his scowl.**

"**Just what the hell did you think you were doing Meeran, did you think you could get away with this?"**

"**Get away with what. I hadn't done anything wrong. I was trying to get us all off planet you short fuck." Angela looked Meeran dead in the eye, hatred showing in her own. She didn't like it when people insulted him. She had found her anger again. "Those thugs knew where we were regardless, so I decided…"**

"**Bullshit! How did you move the two of us without us knowing? Ah Screw this lets just shoot him now and get this over with." Angela hissed her finger slowly closing on the trigger. Meeran noticed this but didn't falter with his emotionless stare. He hadn't blinked either which made the other two lombaxes a little uneasy. **

"**Fine I won't be the one killing someone who tried to save them from their own deaths. I needed to put you to sleep using a sedative, so it looked like the two of you died from poison. We were being watched as soon as we left the nightclub, and I saw who was following us whilst I was in my room. After I had put the two of you to sleep I left the apartment. As I expected the thugs broke into my apartment and found the two of you in a near death state. They walked off not long after and i walked back in and dragged the two of you too this ship." This had to of been the most elaborate lie he told. However the two lombaxes didn't look convinced, not faltering their aim at all.. Meeran closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I know I could have done this in a better way and my method may have seemed dodgy, but I couldn't allow anything to go wrong. I need you two alive. I went over dozens of different plans, and that was the best one with this being the only outcome. I'm sorry. You two can choose whether or not to believe me but think about it. If I was going to kill you, or cause you harm wouldn't I have done It by now." He didn't move again, awaiting either the sound of their movement or the sound of a click. His eyes opened and his ears twitched.**

"**He's got a point." Ratchet dropped his weapon on the floor. Angela turned to look at the lombax stood beside her. She did not look happy.**

"**What! You are actually agreeing with this piece of orxonic waste. Screw this." Angela turned and pulled the trigger. Ratchet grabbed the gun and pulled it downwards as the bullet left the chamber. Meeran didn't flinch, and he didn't feel anything. He looked down and saw the bullet hole right underneath him. Angela's mind cleared and she breathed through her nostrils. She put her gun down. "I don't trust you. But we aren't dead yet so that's got to count for something." Meeran smiled. It was a look that didn't suit him but he did it regardless.**

"**I understand. Again I'm sorry I mean I don't think I can gain your trust easily, not after last night. But at least you're willing to cooperate." He was glad that his lie had worked. He didn't exactly want to tell them that he was persuaded to put the sedatives in the drinks, by his mind of all things. "Anyway since we're all here, we need to grab your gear so before I contact my umm, contact. We'll need to pick up your shit so…"**

"**Megapolis. My armour, and gadgets are back there." Ratchet turned to Angela who stood there shaking her head.**

"**Huh, after what's just gone on you just, just ahhhh… Grelbin."**

"**Ok then we'll go to Grelbin first as we're practically there already." The two lombaxes started walking away. "Guys. Thanks for not killing me." They turned to look at him Ratchet gave him a nod and Angela just squinted her eyes. They left Meeran alone. "Hmmm, well might as well finish myself off." He walked up to the door closed it, and then locked it. He turned on his holo screen and a second later he had his hand down his pants again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Grelbin**

**Snow. That was all that could be seen here. Snow, and the beautiful aurora borealis that danced across the sky. These things made the planet seem somewhat beautiful, had the planet not been going through its blizzard season. All you could hear was the sound of powerful wind whipping off of whatever it hit, and you could barely see your own hand in front of your face. The foot prints of the Y.E.T.I. were impossible to see as well, as they were quickly overcome with snow. As well as the foot prints of the three lombaxes that had walked into the protection of a nearby houses blizzard shield. The three lombaxes were surrounded by the bodies of three Y.E.T.I. and Meeran drove his fist through the last living ones face. His hand poked out the back of the monster's skull and he held the roughness of a brain. He pulled his hand out just as quickly as he pushed it through. He was breathing heavily, thankful he could see properly. They had been chased by these things for a while and he was thankful he could be rid of them. He turned around and looked at the two other lombaxes stood behind him, they were breathing just as heavily as he was. "You two okay." They nodded making him glad. "Ahh good right then Angela, show us the way." She stood up straight, and walked towards a large chasm.**

"**This way." She was the first one to walk into the chasm and Ratchet soon followed. Meeran looked around unable to comprehend how someone could live here. **_**I'm surprised Ratchet hasn't complained about this. I mean his tails completely exposed. I miss mine.**_** He turned around to look at his tailless rump, remembering how he lost it. Also wondering why the hell no one's asked about it. **_**Oh well, least mine won't drop off from frost bite.**_** He followed them into chasm and as soon as he came out the other side he was hit in the face with a snowball. Ratchet and Angela began giggling and Meeran frowned, unable to figure out why one of them did that.**

"**What was the point in that?" Angela looked at him with a raised eyebrow,**

"**It's just for fun, haven't you ever had a snowball fi ugh. Hey." Ratchet started laughing and Angela crafted her own snowball. Meeran stood there unable to understand why they were doing. They carried on lobbing snowballs at each other and Meeran carried on standing there looking confused.**

"**We have got shit to do you two so let's just get back to…" he was cut off as he was pelted with snowballs. He hid behind a nearby rock and stayed there waiting for the snowballs to stop flying over his head. He crafted his own ball, copying what he saw Ratchet do before it ended up becoming powder on Angela's face. He crushed the snow too hard in his hands and what he crafted crumbled, eventually he managed to shape a lump of snow till it became a very small ball in his hands. He popped out of cover for a second and threw it as hard as he could with as much accuracy as possible and he nailed a hit on Ratchet. The ball exploded onto his face and Ratchet staggered surprised with what Meeran had just done. Meeran laughed and his laugh filled the entire clearing. "Boom necromni hahahahahaha." He heard Angela grunt and he caught the ball that was flying towards his face. "Tsk tsk tsk." He threw it back and she managed to dodge it throwing the other one she had in her other hand. It missed him and Ratchet started throwing his at him as well. Meeran hid behind the rock again crafting two larger snowballs when he had an idea. Ratchet and angela both stopped throwing their balls when they realised that he wasn't coming out. Angela went over to the rock and looked behind it. No one was there. She looked at Ratchet and her eyes went wide as something jumped out of the snow behind him.**

"**Ratchet look out!" He turned around and was knocked backwards, by a snowball. Another one followed and it hit Angela right between the eyes. They both fell backwards and a very similar laugh echoed throughout the clearing once more.**

"**Hahahahahaha bornivee necromni. Hahahaha. Sneak attack bitches woooo. Hahaha." Meeran ran towards Ratchet and helped him up. He did the same for Angela and the two of them looked at him. He was jumping around in a circle clearly over excited with what they had just done. "Oh my god that was amazing. First ever time I've ever done that. Haha it was great." Both Ratchet and Angela looked at Meeran.**

"**You've never had a snowball fight before."**

"**I didn't have much of a childhood. Ahh anyway, can we get inside I'm freezing." Neither of them seemed surprised he was covered in snow from head to toe. Even his hood and bandana hadn't kept the snow from completely covering the majority of his eyes. Angela however noticed something Ratchet didn't. His voice. Meerans voice was different. It had the same deepness to it sounded like it belonged to someone else. She found it weird but shook her head and shrugged these thoughts off. She needed to focus on whether or not she was going the right way.**

"**Yeah sure just this other passage and we'll be there." **_**At least I hope we'll be there anyway.**_** Angela started walking ahead again and both Ratchet and Meeran followed. They carried on walking through the narrow gap in between the two ice cliffs that loomed over head. When they exited the gap, Ratchet and Angela looked at something that seemed very similar to the two of them. Angela let out a sigh of relief. "Well. I guess home sweet home would be an appropriate thing to say."**

"**Home would be an understatement. This place is huge." Meeran hadn't spoken for a while and his voice was back to normal now. "So can we get in please? I'm really cold."**

"**Just a second." She turned towards a mound of snow and she knocked it over, sifting through the mess she had made. She walked towards the door with a key in her hands. Meeran shook his head. **_**A key, really. **_**Angela unlocked the door and was the first one to walk through. "Alright then in we ahh" she tripped over the flooring inside of her house again but this time someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She fell into Meerans arms instead of the floor and she looked into his sinister eyes.**

"**Watch yourself Angela. It's your own god damn house and it treats you just like that night club did." He stood her up and she blushed like crazy. Meeran took off his bandana and let down his hood. He breathed in the warm air and walked into the kitchen. He sat down and started rubbing his hands together one still sort of covered in the brain goo from the Y.E.T.I. and he didn't seem happy with the fact that it was still there. He went over to the sink and left his right hand under the tap. He soaked it and put on the washing up liquid he found nearby. **

"**Making yourself comfortable are we." Angela and Ratchet both stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen. "I didn't say you could use my stuff did I." Meeran stopped what he was doing and gave her an evil look.**

"**Fine then. Bitch." He let the washing up liquid and dried his hands.**

"**Anyway you two wait down here. I'm gonna go put my armour on." She ran off upstairs and Ratchet and Meeran were left alone.**

"**So…" Ratchet said trying to make conversation.**

"**So."**

"**Umm nice place isn't it."**

"**Yep what I'd give to live in a place like this, preferably on a different planet. I mean it would be pretty pointless as I'm always on the move but it would be pretty nice living here."**

"**Yeah I get what you mean. I mean she's lucky she doesn't have a tail, am I right?"**

"**Yeah I would agree with you, if my tail was still here." He turned around showing Ratchet what he meant. He pulled his trousers down slightly so Ratchet could see the very, very small stump of a tail which probably couldn't even be classed as a stump.**

"**Wow what the hell happened to it." He said not entirely sure how the he managed to lose his tail.**

"**Well it's a funny story. Really…" He turned around pulling his trousers up and rested his back against the wall. "So I was on Joba for… certain reasons that I need not go into, anyway for some reason. There were loads of saur-beasts all over the place right. So I was walking through the jungle with little more than my knife. I see one charging at me so I'm like "okay I've got this". I threw the knife into its head and of course, it died. Then another one charges me from behind and rams me into a tree. I slip away and then another one charges at me from the side, grabs my tail, and drags me with it. I was dragged around for about a minute before it stopped and krrrrrk." Ratchet body tensed up at the sound he made. "My tail ripped off."**

"**Ooohoohoo. Painful." Ratchet cringed like crazy. He pictured the thought of the same thing happening to him. A thought he quickly decided he didn't want to see that anymore.**

"**Ratchet painful is an understatement. I didn't stop howling for Two minutes. I was lucky cos I scared the saur-beasts of at the same time. Ah but by the all maker was that painful. Very painful." He and Ratchet both sat there in silence for a few seconds. They heard footsteps and Angela walked in, wearing the armour she wore when she was a thief, except without the cape, and she carried the helmet in between one of her arms.**

"**So that's why you don't have a tail."**

"**Yeah. It was bloody painful." Meeran said, pushing himself up away from the wall. "You ready to go now." She put her helmet on, and hoisted a small bag over her shoulder.**

"**Ready as I'll ever be." They all made their ways towards the front door and Meeran stepped out first. He saw a weird glint at the top of one of the cliffs and immediately felt paranoid. Someone was up there. As soon as Ratchet and Angela came out something whistled past Meerans face, and skimmed Ratchets cheek.**

"**Sniper!" Meeran pointed up towards the top of the cliff and they all started running towards the gap they came out of. They were stopped when a group of people, all of them carrying focused light swords, erupted from underneath the snow. "Shit." One of them charged at Meeran and he pulled the knife from his boot. He ducked as the sword swung over his head, and stabbed the assassin in the chest. One went for Angela and she pulled a gun from her bag and shot him dead. Ratchet was the only one without a weapon and one of the assassins went for him. "Ratchet!" Meeran threw the knife as the assassin jumped onto short lombax. The knife pierced through the assassin's skull and his body went limp. The sniper prepped another shot. She wasn't expecting to miss at all, and she had to pick the slowest firing weapon in the galaxy. She aimed it at Ratchet and didn't notice what Meeran was doing. Angela and Ratchet both did, although they didn't know what exactly.**

"**What the hell are you doing come on." Both Ratchet an Angela began running for the chasm when they heard the strangest sound ever. They turned to see Meeeran, firing a small laser from his palm. As a result the cliff face the sniper was on became unstable and it started to collapse. she put her gun away and she hopped from falling chunk of ice, to falling chunk of ice. When she landed she wasn't as far away from the three targets as she thought and Meeran began his chase. "Meeran what the… ah come on Ratchet." They both began to follow not able to keep up with him. He jumped from rock to rock, and wall to wall, copying everything his attempted killer did. He was slowly gaining on her running through a very large chasm which ended at a massive drop. The sniper stood there for a second contemplating on how long she would have to wait. Meeran slowed down and took a step towards this person.**

"**Huh nowhere to go. Turn around. Slowly." The person did as they were told. "Right then, bit cliché but who do you work for." Silence followed. "I was expecting that." She put her arms out like an angel and Meeran ran towards her. She fell backwards off the edge of the cliif and Meeran stopped running. As quckly as she fell she came back up, on an attack helicopter. "I should of seen that coming." Meeran turned around and began to run as the bullets flew all around him. he turned a corner and saw Ratchet and Angela running towards him.**

"**Meeran what the…"**

"**Turn and fucking and pelt it!" he ran even faster as they just stood there not understanding what he meant. Then they saw the attack chopper. "Run!" They did as they were told and they ran as fast as Meeran was, through fear. The bullets started to make all the walls of ice unstable and ice started falling all around them. They were nearly at the end when an extremely large lump fell towards them. Meeran saw this and grabbed Ratchet and Angela in each hand and threw them ahead. He then pointed his right hand up towards the ice that fell towards him and shot the laser again. It got closer and closer. The laser wasn't doing its job. "Come on, all maker protect me." He closed his eyes and… sploosh! He opened his eyes in shock as his body was touched by the ice cold water. "Fffffffffffoooooooo…" Meeran was not happy. The rest of the chasm fell apart behind them, and they were safe. For now.**

"**Meeran?" Angela walked towards him and noticed he was shivering like crazy. He looked at her.**

"**We need to get out of here. Now." He walked towards the gap they had walked through to get to Angela's house and started walking through.**

"**No get inside dry yourself…"**

"**No we need to leave now. They'll be back. Just… come on. We need to go." Angela looked at Ratchet who shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Okay then Meeran. Lead the way."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yet another crappy chapter in my opinion. i'm sorry if you don't like where i'm going with this story so far, but at the moment i don't know what to think. i haven't had any reviews save one person. I would really appreciate it if anyone could just bloody say if it's good so far or not. Because i don't want to waste my time with this if you all think it's crap. Warning this chapter does have a bit of ummmmm porking in it. If you dont like sex and shit in stories skip the bits written in italics.**

**Chapter 6**

**I miss you**

_**The streets were dark and covered in trash and slime. The scum of the underworld lived down here, criminals of every kind. Perfect for one person who dwelled in the shanty he calls a house, and not so perfect for his lover who lived in a nearby apartment, right next to where his mark lived. "Come on Meery, please just one night with me." Said the beautiful markazian woman, dragging a tall hooded man away from his shanty**_

"_**Don't call me that Sheira. That's a girl's abbreviation for Miranda as far as I'm concerned." She gave the hooded man a look she rolled her eyes. She tip toed and kissed the man on the lips. When she backed off the man looked at her. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with longing; His crimson red eyes realising why she wanted him to go to her apartment all of a sudden. "Sheira… I know what you want. I would if I could but my works… getting in the way." Quite literally my mark lives right next to her. He thought. She looked sad. She really wanted to go to the next step in their relationship. She loved him more than he thought and she wanted to show it, plus she was immensely frustrated. She needed to blow off some steam and she couldn't be dealing with doing it herself every night. She's had sex before and it wasn't the same.**_

"_**Meeran, please. Just this one night, please." Meeran was going to shake his head, but it spoke to him, the part of his mind that was constantly trying to take control. Come on Meeran. You know you want to. Look at her. Her beautiful curves her nice, plump titties, that ass that you love so much. I'm inside your head too Meeran. I've seen what you think about doing too her. Tsk tsk tsk, and you thought I was sick. Go on Meeran, now's your chance. Meeran licked his lips; he was once again in conflict with his own mind. He had a job to do, and he also had the chance to do his girlfriend. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth…**_

_**Sheira's bedroom door was kicked open and Sheira was engaged in a fiery passionate kiss with Meeran. She pulled down his hood and tried to separate her tongue from his, Meeran wouldn't have it. She tried pushing herself away and fortunately for her he stopped. She panted heavily, a smile creeping up on her beautiful face; her dark brown hair covering one side of her face. Her tail unwrapped itself from his leg, and she pushed herself away from him. He wasn't breathing as heavily as she was, in fact he wasn't out of breath at all, and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. "Calm down big boy, hahaha ahh, what ever happened to foreplay."**_

"_**Fuck foreplay I can't wait any longer." He started taking off his trousers and Sheira couldn't get over how much she liked this new Meeran, and how big he seemed to be.**_

"_**Haha well then…" She took off her shirt revealing her curvaceous upper body to the lustful man stood before her. His eyes twitched like crazy. "…come and get me." She took off her shorts and Meeran looked confused. Her thong was dripping wet where her femininity was, so his reaction to that was too say something incredibly stupid.**_

"_**Have you fucking pissed yourself?" Sheira laughed at him and Meeran would have probably gone red had he been capable of doing so.**_

"_**Hahahaha you really are a virgin aren't you, no I haven't. It's just a sign that's telling you I am ready." She gave him a look that stirred something inside of him. "Come on Meeran, just go for it." Before she knew he was on top of her and was once again thrusting his tongue so far down her throat she struggled with not gagging, and she pushed his tongue out her mouth with her own. She really liked how forward he was being. He ripped off her bra and thong and he ripped his own pants off. His pupils went incredibly small and he hoisted Sheira into the air and propped her up onto the drawers. Without warning he thrust his hips and Sheira let a moan of absolute pleasure escape her mouth. His mark couldn't sleep through the night as all he could hear was the sound of moaning, screaming, and hammering against the wall.**_

"_**Meeran! Meeran!" **_**His eyes opened and his ears twitched to the sound of Angela whispering his name,**

"**Meeran… Meeran." He turned to face the female lombax grumbling as he sat up on the chair, the blanket he covered himself with falling off**

"**What… uh what do you want."**

"**I just came to umm thank you for, well saving us."**

"**Couldn't you thank me later on when we're at Megaopolis you know, when I have to be awake. Haha, ahh don't mention it. We're working together right, I'd put my own life at stake to protect the two of you I mean that's gotta be one of the best ways to earn your trust right." He leant forward to a small compartment underneath the ship controls and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He took a sip and offered Angela some.**

"**No thank you. I remember the last time I had a drink off of you." he laughed a little and shook his head.**

"**Fair enough. More for me." He took another sip from his bottle.**

"**So, super hero. Mind telling me what the business is with the laser in your hand." He looked at her a one sided smile appearing on his face.**

"**I'm far from a hero, and I'd be the first to admit it, and definitely not the last, as for my arm. It's robotic. As well as my leg and…" he started stroking a bit of his neck where his jugular would be. "…and here. When I was little my leg and arm became dysfunctional. They ended up amputating it, haha you know I used to get bullied by the kids in the orphanage. Stumpy was the most common nickname for me." Angela giggled a little.**

"**I bet when you got those replacements you were happy."**

"**Just a bit. I had these robotic parts installed when I was six. They kind of grew with me as I got older. I don't even know how so don't ask. It just did. I added the laser a few years back look…" he pressed the inside of his forearm and it opened up. She looked inside and looked at the intricacy of the design in the arm. And then she saw the plasma core in the middle, humming with energy. "… it is not able to do much to people but it's an excellent substitute for a blowtorch." He pressed a now more noticeable button on his forearm and it formed back into the shape of his arm.**

"**Ah, so you aren't an idiot then."**

"**Pfft of course not. I am a lot smarter than I seem." He said having another sip of whiskey. "So where's Ratchet."**

"**Oh he's gone to get some sleep."**

"**Fair play." He took another sip of his whiskey. "You know you can sit down if you want. There's an empty seat just there." She turned to look at the chair and obliged.**

"**So Meeran, can I ask a question?" She looked into his crimson eyes, and he looked into her ocean blue eyes. They sat there for a few seconds not saying anything. His eyes mesmerised her and she struggled to draw herself away from his glare. **

"**Go on then." He said cocking his head to the side a little. Angela blinked a few times.**

"**What."**

"**What was you gonna ask?"**

"**Ummm I don't…"**

"**Haha ahh it don't matter don't hurt yourself trying to remember." He took one last swig of his whiskey before he put it back in the compartment it came from. "So how's your work going at megacorp since that protopet bullshit." Angela looked surprised with how he knew that.**

"**How did you know about that."**

"**Are you surprised. Your face has been all over the news. "Angela Cross, full time megacorp employee, and part time heroine"**

"**Oh… you saw those." She blushed a little and Meeran chuckled.**

"**That's one way of putting it. That's all that's ever on nowadays, you know they want to make a series about you."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah you haven't seen the adverts for it. I'm surprised. Anyway you didn't answer my question about how you've been doing with your job."**

"**Oh umm well it's been going well really. I've been promoted too…"**

"**Head geneticist, right hand woman of mr Fizzwidget. I know, it made an appearance on famous eggheads weekly."**

"**I'm not an egghead…"**

"**No but apparently you're smart enough to be on there. Is that not a good thing."**

"**Not if I want to eventually want… well not if I want to… you know…"**

"**Find someone and settle down." Angela nodded. "Well I don't see how that would affect your chances of finding someone."**

"**Believe me every female scientist I know is old and alone."**

"**Yeah but they're not you. Angela you are a beautiful woman. You've got it all and you don't even realise it. Your smart, talented, and you've got the curves of a goddess, and those eyes. All makers sake they're beautiful. Anyone who wouldn't be willing to be in a relationship with you would have to be absolutely, bat shit crazy. If you don't believe methen your bat shit crazy." Angela smiled, no one had complimented her before. Not unless they wanted her for something dirty.**

"**Thanks Meeran. I don't believe you but thank you." she started to get up and made her way towards the door.**

"**Don't mention it Angela, and for the record, when we danced I was pitching a tent the whole time." He chuckled and Angela walked out, even redder then ever before.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah this one took forever for me to think of. It's a bit long winded and some of the parts are a bit shit. But I hope you like and a thank you to the guy/girl who said that they liked what I had. So hope you enjoy and if you don't. Fair enough.**

**Chapter 7**

**Megapolis**

**Meeran let the tears fall from his face and he head butted a nearby wall. His sobs were overcome by the sound of his music and the entire room vibrated, the violence of the music masking the sorrow he felt. He head butted the wall again. "All maker, why her. Why not me, why am I alive and why is she dead. Stop plaguing my mind with dreams off her, please, please." He head butted the wall again and he was shrouded in darkness. He successfully managed to knock himself out.**

_**He ran through the streets of Megapolis. He was drunk and full of rage. He ran into a group of mercenaries who tried to stop him. "Stop right there assassin." **_

"_**Mirn mi taf far. Crin necro mor!" A massive wave of energy exploded from him and the guards flew around in all directions. His inner monster had taken over completely and there was only one reason why. They had Sheira. He sprinted towards the ship docks and found her, getting groped by Gorn. Meeran roared, charging at the man who fondled his girlfriend. When he reached them he fell straight through the two of them and the hologram changed into a graphic display of assault and rape. Meeran started clawing at the hologram, his rage increasing to the point where he wasn't able to think anymore. He couldn't even form actual words, just angry grunts and screams. The last recording was of Gorn's point of view, and he had a gun aimed at the back of Sheira's head. He pulled the trigger. "Noooo!"**_

**Meeran woke up feeling like he had just died. He was cold and couldn't help but shiver. He touched his forehead and his hand touched the dried blood that stuck to his fur. "What the fuck." He looked at the small dents in the wall. "Oh." He got up staggering a bit and turned off his music. He walked out of the cockpit and made his way to the ships bathroom area. He had forgotten to check if anyone was in there, and even then he just walked into the female bathroom as well. He walked in and looked into the mirror, and Angela closed the shower curtain. "What the hell is he doing in here." She whispered. Meeran wasn't able to hear much and he couldn't focus properly. He ran the tap and splashed his face with water. His vision cleared a little but everything was still hazy. He then ripped the fur with dried blood on it off, and sighed.**

"**I'm so sorry Sheira. I'm so sorry. Gorn will pay for what he did to you. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough." Meerans hearing improved and he heard water hitting the floor. He turned around and saw Angela peeking around the corner of the shower curtain. "Oh shit… sorry i-I uhh." Angela giggled a bit and she expected him to blush. He didn't. He walked out of the bathroom as quickly as he could and he walked back into the cockpit, took his seat and grabbed the wheel. He pressed a button on the controls and tapped it.**

**Ratchet woke feeling like someone had just poked his ear drum with a stick. "Ratchet, Angela we'll be in Megapolis any minute now so you know. Get dressed, in Angela's case." Ratchet shook his head and got up. He put on his shorts and jogged towards the cockpit. Angela got out of the shower and dried herself. Her armour lay in the corner of the bathroom and she got changed. She looked in the mirror and put on her helmet.**

"**I hope were nearly finished with this." Her voice distorted and she walked out meeting up with Ratchet. They looked at each other and walked towards the cockpit together.**

_**One hour and two minutes later…**_

"**This is fucking bullshit." Complained Meeran weaving his exceptionally large ship through all buildings, Ratchet and Angela were both scared for their lives, it was like they were on a rollercoaster ride to their own deaths. They had nearly crashed into a building around thirty times and Meeran's flying got worse the more angry he got, either with the other drivers or the lack of free parking spaces. "There is no… argh, metrofu! De cran merafi! Argh all makers tits why is there no bloody accommodation for ships larger than fighter jets!" He was getting really angry now and who could blame him, they had been flying around for an hour.**

"**Meeran look over there, you can park there. Please just park there, please." Ratchet said, sounding a bit more desperate than he wanted too but he didn't care. He was scared. Meeran slowly turned his head to look at him; the look he gave him was terrifying. He didn't blink and his eyes were incredibly wide. Ratchet didn't like the fact he wasn't wearing his bandana anymore. That just made the looks he gave people more frightening.**

"**And pay ten thousand bolts per hour for parking, ohohoh I think not good sir. I barely made a thousand bolts last solar year. I ain't spending what little I have on… ragh move out of my way you fat fuck!" He opened a window and picked up a whiskey bottle from the side of his chair. He threw it at the guy who was trying to cut in front of him and the glass smashed against the other ships windshield. He closed the window and sighed. "Let's go fucking pay ten fucking thousand bolts to fucking park my fucking ship without it being fucking stolen or taken by the fucking authorities." Ratchet and Angela both sat there, jaws hanging low. They couldn't believe he just did that, they both looked at him in terror and he was shaking violently. His pupils were the size of a pinhead and he was hyperventilating. He turned the ship towards the parking area and landed it. "Fucking money grabbing politicians." They exited the ship and Meeran walked towards the machine and put in his bank details. Ratchet and Angela both fell on the ground kissing the floor thanking the heavens that they were alive. When they scraped themselves off of the floor Meeran walked towards them. "I see you enjoyed my flying, huh. She's a beauty aint she. Can't get over the paint job." Ratchet and Angela stood beside him staring at the swirling red and black colours that centred stopped swirling around a hooded man praying, dripping with blood. Meeran inhaled through his nostrils. "Painted it myself, it was the perfect vessel for me back when I had a job."**

"**Who's the hooded man?" Said Ratchet, unable to take his eyes off the sinister image.**

"**Oh it's me." They both looked at him.**

"**What."**

"**Well that's me praying to the all maker, and the blood represents… stuff." He started to walk away, them too following closely behind. They walked a few meters before Meeran stopped and turned around. "So Ratchet where we headed." Ratchet pointed towards a nearby skyscraper.**

"**I live over there so you know we haven't got much of a walk. Might struggle to find all the pieces of my carbonox armour though…"**

"**Then it's settled you two go sort that out. I'm gonna roam for a bit. When you're ready, come find me near the crystal fountain." Meeran started walking away from the two of them.**

"**But what if we get attacked I mean were in public again." Angela said with genuine worry in her voice not that anyone could notice due to the distortion of her voice.**

"**I don't think they'll bother with us for a time. Besides I want to be alone… just for a bit. Go on then." Ratchet and Angela both looked at each other and shrugged. They walked towards the apartment and Meeran walked in the opposite direction. He knew of a place where he could sit and think. A place he was very familiar with.**

**The fountain was forever flowing, its crystal clear waters splashing against the pale white marble flooring. The sounds soothed Meeran helping him to clear his mind. After everything bad that happens to him he comes here, too remember, to forget, and to pray. Today he came to forget. He clapped his hands together and held them there. He leant down until his forehead met with his thumbs he took a deep breath and began his prayer. "Gor tan cree mar tiif, mar grinco, unt mar soof brek inf sin farten trefar tanee tu bretento unmartento."(**_**Translated into galactic English, this stands for: May you guide my mind, my body, and my soul as I cross into your plane of higher understanding.)**_** He started getting some funny looks off of the people walking through the park, all of them wondering what kind of gibberish he was uttering. He sighed. "All maker, help me forget my only remorse. Not a day goes by without you reminding me off her. I want to move on but you won't let me, why is this. Have I not been punished enough for my sins? All maker please. Do this for me. Please." Meeran pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes. He leaned back on the bench and stared into the water. It had been a long time since he had been here, the last time was when he watched Sheira die. He sighed and looked up for a second. He noticed a group of teenagers ganging up on a short kid in a wheelchair. The kid had no legs, and he could tell the kid was crying. He looked around noticing that no one was doing anything about it. He cocked his head to one side and listened in to what they were saying. He heard a lot of names being shouted but the most common one was… "Stumpy." He got up and his hood fell off of his head. He walked towards the group of teenagers picking on the poor kid. "Hey!" He shouted. The teenagers turned around, eyes full of shock with the fact someone was doing something. "I think you three better fuck off and leave that kid alone before I kick twenty two different shades of shit out of you." They all looked amongst themselves and laughed.**

"**Hahaha you what, lads I think we got ourselves an old timer who thinks he's some kind of tough guy." The others started to laugh stupidly amongst each other.**

"**Haha yeah tough guy."**

"**Haha yeah."**

"**You guys are blatantly retarded. I'll give you one more warning, back off before I put you in the dirt." The leader looked at him, and then looked at the kid in a wheelchair. He poked the kids face, and turned to face Meeran.**

"**What you gonna do tough guy huh, see he won't do nothi.., Argh. Ow! Owww!" Meeran had him on the floor and in an arm lock in seconds. He waited for the other two to make a move. They did nothing. The kid in the wheelchair backed away slowly, smiling. "Arghaha! What are you two doing, help me!" They seemed cautious at first but then charged at Meeran stupidly. He let go of the one on the floors arm and kicked the fattest one in the face. He stumbled backwards and Meeran dragged his foot through the air kicking the other ones teeth out. The fat one came charging back again, only he was barely standing up. He went for a punch and Meeran caught his fist as it arced towards his crotch as the fat guy was also quite short. He pushed him backwards got on a knee and jabbed the fat tub of lards face. He fell backwards and didn't get back up. The one Meeran pounded into the floor first picked up his hoverboard and hit him in the back with it. Meeran turned around and punched the guy right in the jaw. He staggered a bit and then just collapsed. Meeran smiled seeming quite pleased with his work. He walked over to the leader, and lifted him up by the neck.**

"**If you so much as breathe next to this kid I'll know, and a broken jaw will be the last thing on your mind. You won't see me coming, and you won't know it'll happen, but it will. You got that. Stay away from this kid or you're dead." he whispered. The teenager nodded and Meeran let go. The teenager went for his hoverboard and Meeran growled. The teenager ran away, leaving the two other teenage nuisance's where they were, along with three hoverboards. Meeran scooped them all up underneath his left arm and turned to face a gob smacked Cazare, with eyes that sparkled like the stars in the night sky.**

"**That! Was! Awesome! Thank you so much." The kid's eyes were tearing up again and Meeran hadn't noticed up until now that it was a girl he was helping. He leant down and hugged the girl, making his accomplishment feel that much better.**

"**Haha, Don't mention it little girl. What's your name?"**

"**Miranda."**

"**Miranda, now that's a beautiful name isn't it. Would you mind if I called you Meery." The little girl smiled up at him.**

"**No that's what my mom calls me."**

"**Your mom sounds like a nice person, and that's a person I'd like to meet. But why were you here on your own?" Miranda's smile faded. **

"**My dad was bringing me home when some woman started to say nasty things to him. He told me to wait here until he sorts out the mess. And he hasn't come back yet." Meeran looked at the Miranda with sad eyes.**

"**Well, why don't I take you home, do you know the way?" Miranda looked at him with a proud look on her face.**

"**Yes, that way." She pointed towards a nearby alley Meeran turned her chair around.**

"**That way it is." He grabbed the back of her wheelchair with one hand and pushed her forwards. She sang a little children's rhyme as they went. Meeran stayed enthusiastic and joined in a few times. **

_**Inside the apartment…**_

"**You know Ratchet out of all the pieces of the armour you lose, you lose the god damn helmet, of all the things, you lose the biggest part of the entire armour." Said Angela whilst she removed all the cushions off of the sofa. "I mean you would seriously think you'd lose the boots, or the gloves but nooo. You lost the god damn helmet."**

"**I'm sorry alright damn it. I'm gonna look upstairs you carry on looking down here."**

"**Fine just hurry up. I don't exactly want to stay down here on my own." Ratchet shook his head and ran up the stairs. Angela stopped looking straight away and sat down on a chair. She needed to think a bit more about things that kept popping into her mind. She needed to think about Meeran. That moment where they held each other's gaze and when he complimented her. She knew that he was saying those things because he liked her, in some way. Her female intuition told her that this was the case, and then there was the night where they first met, the dance they had together and she could feel his eyes examining her frame. She wasn't stupid. She likes his attitude his cold sinister ways, and his looks. She loved his looks. But she still had feelings for Ratchet. She sat there confused, and unsure of what she was going to do about these feelings. She let out a loud sigh and her thoughts were interrupted by…**

"**Got it!"**

"**Finally come on then, let's go." She started walking out when she heard Ratchet moan. "What's wrong?"**

"**The visors missing." Angela screamed inside of her head and she punched a nearby vase. **_**Great.**_

_**Somewhere in the Megapolis…**_

**A doorbell rang inside the house and the doors swung open. A very upset looking female cazare was stood in the doorway. Tears were streaming down her face. "Hello, what do you want… Meery?"**

"**Mom!"**

"**Meery oh my baby. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I ever sent you away to your dad I'm so sorry!" Meeran moved out the way a little more, so that Miranda's mom could embrace her daughter. "I love you my little baby."**

"**I love you too mom. But don't just give me a hug. He deserves one too mom he helped protect me nasty boys and took me here." Miranda's mom looked up at Meeran who was scared by his outward appearance. **

"**It's ok everyone's terrified of me. You're lucky I came across Meery when I did. Those teenagers were really laying into her."**

"**Thank you. for helping her home I really appreciate it."**

"**Don't mention it." He turned to look at Miranda who smiled as his crimson red eyes looked into her own. "Now then Meery I'm going away and I probably won't see you again. But if I do I'll have a surprise for you okay." Her eyes lit up and a wide smile exploded onto her face.**

"**What will it be."**

"**You'll have to wait and see. You don't mind do you." Her mom shook her head and Meeran turned around. "Well I'm off, goodbye Miranda, you too." He put his hood up and slowly made his way back to the crystal fountain.**

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"**Where the fuck are they. All makers sake this is becoming tedious." He walked in circles around the fountain getting agitated again. "What if I was wrong, argh damn it." He looked towards the skyscraper that had Ratchet's apartment inside it. "Guess I better go get em." He started walking towards the apartment with all of the hoverboards underneath his arm. The walk seemed to take forever he didn't actually know he was this far away from the apartment, and he couldn't be bothered to walk anymore. He looked at the largest hoverboard in his hands. "Well, there's a first time for everything." He said removing the one from underneath his arm. He pressed a button and the board began to float. He jumped on it and the board bobbed a bit. He noticed the pressure pad on the back realising what it was for straight away. He got into a comfortable turning his foot at a forty five degree angle, took a deep breath and pushed the pressure panel.**

_**Five minutes later…**_

"**Woooooooooohooooo!" Meeran sped across the entire of Megapolis, flying higher than some of the skyscrapers and even joined the traffic a few times. He had completely forgotten what he was worried about and he was too in the moment to remotely care. He flew past Ratchet's apartment and spiralled downwards getting off on the bottom landing pad landing right next to a drop ship. He was about to shout when the drop ship unloaded it's attack force and. Her. She turned to the sound of someone running and nothing was there. Meeran lay on top of the drop ship right over the cockpit. The woman looked around feeling something wasn't quite right. She turned around quickly but Meeran was quicker. He rolled off the back of the ship as she was turning around and he held on with his one hand that wasn't full of hoverboards. She shook her head.**

"**I'm too on edge, right then boys up we go. Them lombaxes ain't gonna kill themselves. Would save us the trouble."**

"**What about that third one. He's dangerous is he not, you barely escaped him when you two tangled on Grelbin." Said one of her lackeys. Meeran smiled.**

"**He's dangerous but from what I know he's also headstrong and doesn't think before he reacts. When we fight eventually I will wipe the floor with his ass." Meeran smile faded and his eye twitched. **_**Like fuck.**_** "Besides he's not here. I've had people scope the area. So enough chit chat, we've got murder to commit." Meeran waited for the sounds of footsteps to fade and he let go. He landed on his feet, surprised with how he managed to hold onto the hoverboards. He walked around the ship and propped the hoverboards against the wall and instead of taking the stairs he took the air vents. He carried on crawling until he heard footsteps. He peeked through one of the air vent grates and looked down. The mercenaries were directly below him. One of them was walking like he needed the toilet.**

"**I need a piss. Argh right now. I'm going to find a toilet." The woman looked at him and shook her head. He ran off towards the toilet, and Meeran followed the direction he went through the ventilation shaft. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah yeah." Was all Meeran heard through the vents grate before he removed it. **_**These things need to be welded on or something. Someone could get hurt if one of these falls. **_**He moved it behind him and he dropped down. He walked up to the man leaving his mark inside the urinal and waited for the sounds of splashing to stop and tapped the man's shoulder. "Who the fuck. Argh!" Meeran grabed both sides of the man's face and crushed it. Blood dribbled out of his nose and ears and Meeran stuffed his body into cubicle. He went back up the ventilation shaft and waited.**

**The thugs stood in the hallway for a while and the leader was getting impatient. "What the hell is taking Cletus so long." They all shrugged.**

"**I'll go look for him. He could be in trouble." The others laughed a bit.**

"**Yeah he could be sucking on someone else's cock other than your own. Haha" The one walked off towards the toilets. They all looked at each other and walked ahead. The woman didn't follow. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was following them, stalking them. She shrugged and started sprinting towards her men who walked up another flight of stairs. Meeran walked out of the toilet, blood dripping from his hands.**

"**You better run. I aint letting you get away this time." He waited a minute before running after them, leaving behind a trail of blood.**

"**Ratchet! Ratchet I've found it!" Angela said leaning from behind the book shelf. Ratchet ran down stairs and noticed the red visor she had in her hands.**

"**Yes. Finally put it in for me please." She sighed and pushed slotted it into his helmet. He put in and pulled a triumphant pose, the inside of his helmet glowing. "I feel safe now I'm in this walking tank." Angela shook her head.**

"**Yes well…" The door smashed down and there old friend appeared in the doorway.**

"**Hands up."**

"**He's here! Run! Ru…" Meeran jumped onto the man and stabbed him in the throat. He shot another one and got punched in the face by leader. He fell backwards and the woman ran down the hallway. Meeran was up in a second, and he began his chase. **

"**I am not letting you escape this time." Ratchet and Angela both sighed and this time, sprinted as fast as he was. The woman jumped the entire flight of stairs and Meeran did the same. She fired a few shots at him and weaved in and out of her line of sight. She couldn't get a shot on him so she dropped her gun and focused on running. She made it to the landing pad and she jumped on top of it. She took jumped on and the ship flew off. Meeran watched as the ship then latched onto a cargo tram. He was about to punch the wall when he remembered something. He turned to look at the hoverboards and picked one up when Ratchet and Angela both stood by his side. "Follow me and do what I do. I know the two of you can use these. So come on." He ran jumped, threw it out in front of him, and hopped on. He sped away leaving ratchet and Angela stood there.**

"**He's crazy. Come on Angela lets go help him before he gets killed." She looked at him and nodded. They both picked up a hoverboard and sped after Meeran. Who was chasing one very small dot in the distance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A nice short chapter for everyone as I really cant be assed to think that much anymore. So I am gonna have a bit of a break. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

**Like fuck**

"**Fuck that was close. Twice he's nearly had me, twice. Argh why is he so good. His profile said he was an untrained orphan who had no ties to anything but some kind of nuvalian religion. And then out of nowhere he becomes the most skilled assassin in, the galaxy, hell maybe even the known universe. Not that there's many but still. Ah fuck. I can't wait to tell Gorn of my failure. Ahh damn… wait wait what's that." She watched as a small black dot came closer and closer and the screams of the black dot became louder. She couldn't make it out at first, but then the words became clearer and clearer. She squinted her eyes and and zoomed in with her visor. The face she saw flying towards her made her blood run cold. The red eyes that sped towards her were closing in very quickly. "Shit shit shit, gotta fly this thing myself…"**

"**Your mine bitch!" Meeran screamed jumping off of his hoverboard grabbing it, and landing on the cargo tram. He put the hoverboard down and stood there. He pulled his hood down and cracked his knuckles. "So there are two outcomes with this. Either you tell me about why you are after Ratchet and Angela, and I don't hurt you. Or you can let me kick the crap out of you, and then you tell me about that shit." She stuck her middle finger up at Meeran and his eyes squinted. "Second one it is." No one moved, the woman got into a professional martial arts stance, and Meeran just looked at the floor. The woman took a step forward. Meeran did nothing. She took another step forward. He did nothing. She took another step forward. He did nothing. Another. Nothing. Another. Nothing. Another, and Meeran lunged at her.**

**She deflected his punches easily and delivered a few of her own. One hit him in chest, the others he flowed around. He grabbed hold of her arm and flicked her over himself. She used her other arm to grab hold of his hood and dragged him down with her. They rolled around on the floor for a few seconds, trying to gain leverage on the each other. Meeran ended up on the bottom and a series of vicious punches were delivered to his face. Using his flexibility he slid his legs from underneath her. Positioned his feet on her chest and kicked her away. She flew a few meters, lucky enough not to fall off the edge. She was lifted up and smashed into the floor several times. He threw her away on the eighth slam into the floor and she landed on her feet. **_**She's tough I'll give her that.**_** She attacked him and he dodged all her punches although he didn't expect the kick to the face he received and he staggered a little. A punch followed through and he fell backwards. She went to stomp on his head but he jumped up grabbed the armour plating protecting her crotch. She was flung up into the air and Meeran jumped even higher. He twisted in the air, bringing his foot down hard onto her helmet. When they hit the tram she bounced back up after hitting the floor. It was at that point when Meeran started winning. She struggled to get up but when she did her face met Meeran's knuckle and she staggered backwards. Meeran then kicked her in the chest and as she bent over he smashed his elbow off the back of her head. Even though she was wearing armour she could still feel the force of his punches, an the force was more than enough to hurt someone. He stomped on her head a few times and backed off. She stupidly decided to get up again.**

**They struggled to keep up with the speeding cargo ship. Their stolen hoverboards slowly falling behind as the ship carried on speeding. They could see two people fighting on the back of the ship, and one of them was losing drastically. Meeran kicked their follower in the chest and she keeled over and he brought his knee up. The ship slowed down and Ratchet and Angela started to pull up either side of the cargo tram. Meeran grabbed the womans throat, raised her, and smashed her down onto the floor. He placed his foot onto her chest and pulled a knife from his boot. He pointed the tip towards this woman's helmet, His eyes not showing any emotion like they usually do. "Did Gorn send you?" The woman looked up at the hooded man stood on top of her. She was silent. "I said did Gorn…" Her hand grasped hold her gun, removed it from its holster, and pointed it towards Angela's hoverboard. A shot sounded and Angela's hoverboard went haywire. She fell off. Her screams filling the air as she plummeted towards her demise. "Angela!" He let go of the woman's neck, grabbed hold of his hoverboard and dived after Angela. He sped towards her at the speed of a bullet and he grabbed her and passed her the board. "Jump on!" He pushed himself away from her and jumped off of a nearby ship. He rebounded from ship to ship getting higher an higher as he went up. When he was level with the other ship he made a daring jump towards the cargo tram. He grabbed onto the side and nearly slipped, barely holding on with one finger. He got his other hand on and pulled himself up. The woman was now inside the ship, and Meeran pulled out his own weapon. Angela and Ratchet pulled up by the ships sides. Meeran kicked open the back door and the woman jumped.**

**"How the hell…" Meeran aimed the pistol he carried inside his jacket, and gestured for her too stand up. _Kill her. You don't need her. Yes I do. No you don't just rip her head off like you originally planned to do. Eat her flesh like you did to those joban tribesmen back when you had your tail ripped off. No, and I only did that because there was no food and they attacked me multiple times, now fuck off what you're telling me is has nothing to do with the current matter. _Meeran looked spaced out, staring at the glass behind the woman, and she would have tried to escape had Ratchet and Angela not walked in all of a sudden. Meeran shook his head and his homicidal friend in his head stopped pushing for control. He pushed her aside and took the controls.**

**"Angela, Ratchet. Please make sure our guest doesn't try anything funny... please." They looked at each other and Angela pulled out her weapon, pointing it at the woman. They slowly made their way back to Meeran's ship after that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the chapter name I got bored and i lied. I couldn't be bothered to not carry on with the story.**

**Chapter 9**

**The lie, the truth and the chicken soup**

**The woman sat on the cold steel floor. She didn't look up at all or else the room's walls would appear to close in around her, the isolation she felt made these strange hallucinations happen. She didn't know how long she had been in there could have been hours, days. She couldn't tell there were no windows or clocks or any other way of telling the time. She hadn't eaten and she had been hungry for what felt like an eternity. She was pissed off and angry at herself for getting into this position and she was angry with not being able to deal with Meeran. She could feel herself slipping into her rage and it wasn't until the door opened did she realise this. Angela walked in and the woman jumped at her, taking Angela completely by surprise. Angela and the tray of food she was holding fell to the floor, and the woman retreated from her assault and let her anger subside. "Oh… sorry." Angela got up and scraped the bread that was stuck to her shirt. She looked up at the woman's helmet and pulled a smile. **_**Asshole.**_

"**It's ok. I'm not gonna make you food anymore though. So eat what you've got, even if it's on the floor. Meeran said he'd be in here soon so goodbye." The woman grabbed her arm, hard.**

"**Your just gonna leave me in here." Angela freed herself and pushed the woman away. Before the woman could react Angela was out the door and it closed.**

"**Don't know if you remember but you've tried to kill me and Ratchet, Twice! I don't think you deserve my pity!" She shouted walking down the hall away from the makeshift interrogation room (the room which Meeran couldn't be bothered to use as it was too small for anything he could put in there.) and then went into the kitchen, helping Ratchet make food whilst Meeran threw his throwing knives at a dartboard. Ratchet got the meat out of the freezer and looked at it. It wasn't any kind of meat he had seen before. It was a massive lump of fatty muscle which was a very dark shade of purple, with blood stains every now and then. Meeran turned his neck and threw one of the knives. He landed yet another bull's eye.**

"**Meeran what kind of meat is this." He looked at the purple lump of meat and Meeran walked over and touched it.**

"**Ahh crap it's gone off. It was a Barlowian Saur-beast's tail, but now it's just become a purple mess, can't have this anymore. They're should be some chicken in the back." He said picking the massive lump of meat up with one hand and put it in the garbage disposal shoot, which just ejects it into space. Ratchet reached into the back and pulled out the chicken. He put it in the oven and looked at Angela who shook her head, giggling.**

"**What."**

"**Nothing, nothing, just the idea of an intergalactic hero cooking just makes me laugh. I'm sorry." Ratchet rolled his eyes and Meeran looked at the two of them, and went back to his one man game of darts, with throwing knives. He took them off the board and held them all in between his fingers on his right hand. He swiped his hand to the left and all the knives formed a perfectly straight line. He smiled and realised he couldn't be bothered to play darts on his own anymore. He turned to look Ratchet and remembered he was preoccupied with cooking then he looked at Angela who he noticed straight away was staring at him. He was in his shorts again and he wasn't wearing anything else. He noticed she bit her lip once or twice and realised she hadn't noticed that he was looking at her. He cleared his throat and she blinked a few times. He waved at her and smiled as she practically turned into a strawberry. "Oh I umm i… umm…" He laughed a bit and made his way to the door with the knives in his hand.**

"**It's okay don't try to deny you were looking at me. I'm irresistible. Anyway I'm gonna have a chat with our guest. Cook the food slowly as well I want this to taste good, my own cooking often ends up with me eating charred remains." He carried on walking and Ratchet shook his head, and Angela's face was still a bright shade of red.**

"**Angela." **

"**What?" She said turning her head to her right.**

"**I think he saw you." He replied laughing as he tasted the soup he was making.**

_**Further down the ship…**_

**Meeran heard the sounds of someone breathing heavily and he opened the door. The woman was on the floor stuffing her face with the food that was dropped earlier and she hadn't noticed him come in. Her dark brown hair hid her face as she munched on the small morsels of food she was given. He stood there on the other side of the room, weaving a throwing knife in between his fingers. He waited for her to look up, and she did when she remembered to breathe. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she stood up straight away, getting into a fighting stance. He stopped weaving the knife through his fingers and put it into his pocket. He held his hands up. "I'm not gonna hurt you so calm yourself woman."**

"**No, not around you, you evil bastard."**

"**I admit I am a bastard but I aint evil. Come on just calm down. I won't do anything unless you give me reason to." He said in the calmest of voices he could pull, and instead of sounding soothing and trustworthy he sounded sinister and cruel. He looked into her eyes and he noticed something about her. She had big blue eyes and a slight tinge of purple on her skin. She had elf like ears and very defined facial features. She was beautiful in a warrior goddess sort of way with all the battle scars she wore on her face. She was a markazian. That looked a lot like one he knew before. "Sh-Sheira." Her eyes filled with hate and she just about managed to stop herself from attacking him.**

"**How dare you speak her name you evil fucker, how dare you! You don't have the right!" Meeran looked surprised he didn't know what she was angry about.**

"**What the fuck is your problem, how the fuck do I 'not have the right' to talk about her."**

"**You don't have the right. I hate you with all my being; my sister didn't deserve what you did to her. Go to hell."**

"**I'm already going there! For things other than what you are accusing me of! How dare you accuse me of hurting Sheira." She screamed and spat on his chest.**

"**Don't say her name! You killed her, my only family member and you took her life away! She was going places, my little sister was going places and you, You killed her! I'm gonna kill you!" She charged at him and since they were only in a small room she closed the gap easily. She punched him in the jaw and he spiralled into the wall. He wasn't expecting this at all. As soon as he hit the wall she grabbed the back of his neck and repeatedly smashed his face against the wall. He put his hands on the wall and pushed himself backwards, smashing her into the opposite wall. He turned around and grabbed her throat. He lifted her up and held her there. She choked and he let her go and she fell to the floor and collapsed, gasping for air. He shook his head and kneeled down on one knee. She stopped gasping and she looked up. Meeran looked into her angry blue eyes . He took a deep breath.**

"**Who told you I killed her?" He already knew who did, but he just wanted to be sure.**

"**My employer. He says that you entered a delusional rage and shot her, right in the back of the head." Meeran looked at the floor and bit his tongue. He was going to laugh at how pathetic Gorn seemed to be.**

"**You know, if that was true I wouldn't be chasing…" Her eyes burned with another hatred and somehow he knew what she would stir up.**

"**You'd think it wasn't true. I did background checks, you schizophrenic monster. I know everything about you, the monstrous outbursts you had whilst you was in your orphanage after you had your arm and leg fitted in. the kids you hospitalised and nearly killed. The man you kept on thinking you saw when it was dark, or in your nightmares."**

"**Stop."**

"**When you used to talk to yourself in the playground and the kids would throw things at you, when you used to cry at night because your mind tortured you and caused you pain, when you…"**

"**Stop!" Meeran screamed. "You know nothing of my plight! The demon that lurks inside of me is willing to do anything to take control! I've repressed him for years and he only talks inside my head now."**

"'**He' is not a demon he is a persona you created in your delusional mind, you murdered her because your own defective brain told you too…"**

"**I did not kill her! How do you know I did that hmm, you clearly took Gorn's word for it because it was the only logical thing that linked to her death. I-I know what happened to her, and I'm stuck with the horrible memory forever!" Meeran started to dig his hands into his skull and she tried to move out of his way. "Her screams. Her tears. Her face, that always comes up when I think of her, and you have the nerve to think I did it." He looked up at her, his eyes full of welling tears. "I'll show you. What happened." He stormed out of the room leaving the door open. She got up and crept towards the door. She was about to walk through before Meeran pushed her backwards. He held a holo projector and placed in the middle of the room. "Watch." He turned it on and left the room as it began to play. He walked into the male bathroom and looked into the mirror. The tears that filled his eyes he let fall into the sink. "All maker, why. I begged your forgiveness and you have abandoned me. Where are you? I asked you to help me forget and you haven't. you have let me down. I-I can't take this anymore. Please, please just take her out of my mind. Please." He stood there and waited for a few minutes before leaving for the 'interrogation room'. The hologram turned off and the woman sat there in shock. She couldn't believe what she just watched. She was speechless. **_**I-uh-I can't believe it. She was. She was…**_** her thoughts were interrupted when Meeran opened the door. He walked into the room, and he looked at the projector. His face scrunched up and he walked towards it. He crushed it underneath his foot, and for some reason he felt something change inside of him. Like he crushed something he could never get over before.**_** Wow, that's all I had to do.**_** He turned and looked at the woman in the corner of the room.**

"**I can't believe it He… he did it. He killed her." Meeran nodded and he walked towards her. She started to cry and he picked her up, and embraced her. She gasped in shock but decided to let him carry on, it comforted her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he felt her warm tears drip onto his fur.**

"**I know he did." He rested his cheek on the top of her head and she sobbed some more.**

"**I'm such a fool, such a fool."**

"**No. You're not. What's your name?" She looked up from crying on his shoulder and let go. He did the same and she wiped her tears off her face.**

"**My name. It's Myra."**

"**Well Myra, listen. I don't know where Gorn is but I know you do. You can help me take him down, that's all you can do for her, that's all we could ever do now. You're welcome aboard Myra… if you wish." She sniffled and her face changed straight away. "You hide your emotions almost as well as I do. Are you in?" She held her hand out, and Meeran took hold of it. "Well then, welcome aboard. Come with me, we'll get you some proper food."**

"**That would be nice." She said with a smile. They walked out of the room and left for the kitchen. The smells that filled their noses were tantalising and made Meeran's mouth water. Angela looked up from her now empty bowl and noticed the two of them standing in the door way.**

"**What is she doing out of the room?" Asked Angela with raised eyebrow. Ratchet looked up from his and did the same.**

"**We've reached an agreement. She's going to help us, and I know she won't betray us… for reasons we don't need to go into, let's just say this has now become something personal for her." She took a step forward.**

"**Hello my name is Myra and before I go into any further detail I would like to apologise for, trying to kill you. My employer paid me to do a job and I tried to accomplish it. I hope you two can understand." Ratchet and Angela both looked at her and then they looked at each other. A silent agreement passed between the two of them and they both said in unison.**

"**Forget about it." Angela got up and put her bowl in the sink and walked past the two of them she took a turn towards the female bathroom. Ratchet looked at Meeran.**

"**I didn't make enough for four people Meeran I'm sorry Myra but I aint got nothing for you."**

"**It's ok Ratchet she can have my share. I need to choose my gear anyway." Ratchet looked at him and shrugged but Myra wasn't having it.**

"**Don't miss out on food because of me…"**

"**No don't bother. Have it I aint fussed. Anyway I'll speak to you two later I really need to decide what I'm taking to the fight." He walked away before anyone could say anything and Ratchet and Myra were left alone. The silence made the atmosphere awkward.**

"**So umm Myra the bowls over there just you know whenever you feel like it go for it." She looked at the bowl and walked towards it. She grabbed it and moved towards the table. When she sat down and tried to eat it she found it difficult to pick up her spoon. When she did she eventually tasted it and her eyes went wide. She drank the rest of it quickly ignoring the searing pain she felt in her mouth. Ratchet looked at her with a raised eye brow. "Wow, you really like that soup." She looked at him with a small smile that looked menacing, yet strangely beautiful on her battle scarred face.**

"**Yeah, it's great. I almost feel bad for taking it off of Meeran. Almost." After that they talked about a lot of things. The crazy things they've done and the kinds of lives they had were included, and they seemed to really enjoy each other's company.**

_**Inside the armoury…**_

**Meeran looked at the arsenal of weapons that was displayed in front of him. He contemplated the multiple ways he could kill Gorn with every type of weapon in front of him. Eventually he picked a flux rifle modified to be silent and he changed what it shot to lethal currents of electricity, somehow not affecting its range at all. He then picked a lancer, and a katana and a few grenades. He put them in a pile and smiled at himself. **_**That's all I need. **_**Afterw choosing his weapons he made his way to the cockpit. He walked in and sat down on his chair. He couldn't believe he was this close to getting Gorn again. Last time he nearly got killed. By the Saur-beasts. He turned to the sound of foot steps behind him and he saw Angela, Wearing a pair of shorts and a top that came up high over her belly button. The things she was wearing hugged her figure very, very tightly. Showing all of her curves and giving Meeran a good idea on how big her breasts were. It took all of his will power to not get an erection and he didn't, surprisingly. He was about to ask where the hell she got them clothes from and remembered she brought a bag with her when they went to Grelbin, and now here she was. Dressed to impress. Him.**

"**Hello Angela, how are you?" He said trying to keep his voice from wavering as he nearly dribbled at the sight of her.**

"**I'm okay, and I forgot to thank you for saving me in Megapolis. I think it's safe to say I trust you, a little." He shook his head laughing a little.**

"**Well now, that's good to hear." He said getting up from his chair, even though he had sat down for about a minute. They stared into each other's eyes again and Angela lost herself in his eyes again. His stare was captivating, like you were looking into a book that told a thousand stories, each more interesting than the last. She blinked a few times and Meeran cocked his head. "You got something you want to say?" He knew why she was here and why she dressed like that. The question was how long it would take for her to do so.**

"**I-I… umm. I…"**

"**You what Angela. I don't think anything came out of your mouth." **

"**You're not making this easy for me."**

"**Well this wouldn't be fun if I did make it easy." He walked towards her and grabbed hold of her hands. She looked into his eyes again and her mind started to become jelly. She started to become hot and she was slowly turning red. He leaned in for a lips meeting hers and she didn't fight back when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She started to allow her tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. She groaned a little when she realised how sharp Meeran's teeth were, but she stopped caring and her tongue went even further into his mouth, and his tongue did the same. Meeran was surprised with how forward she seemed to be. He was half expecting her to push him away but she didn't, and he allowed the memories he held of someone else to slip away as he fell further into the bliss of the moment. Those seconds they shared together seemed perfect, and it felt like no one could ever ruin it.**

_**One minute earlier…**_

"**So you really like this Angela huh, you should go and tell her." Said Myra drinking the bottle of beer Ratchet took from the fridge. He looked up at her and shrugged.**

"**I would but, what if she doesn't feel the same way."**

"**Only one way to find out isn't there." Ratchet looked at her and a flicker of confidence showed in his eyes.**

"**Yeah, yeah your right. I'm gonna tell her. Thanks Myra."**

"**No problem friend. Good luck." Ratchet smiled and ran off to find Angela. He looked where she usually slept and even checked in the armoury. He then remembered the last place he didn't look.**

"**The cockpit." He ran towards the cockpit and when he walked in. he saw Angela, and Meeran, engaging in a kiss. "A-Angela…"**


	10. Chapter 10

**My chapters are slowing down in large part due to some shit i have to deal with so yeah hope you enjoy i admit could of done better but i haven't got a lot of time anymore so this should do those of you have actually followed my story without falling asleep or committing suicide from how badly i think i've done throughout, that's my cynicism talking sorry.**

**Chapter 10**

**I'm sorry**

"**Ratchet I-uh-i…" Angela was at a loss for words as she pushed away from Meeran who also recoiled but not because of Ratchet, because his mind started talking to him again. He started staring blankly at the wall behind Angela as something that would have probably made him laugh unfolded in front of him.**

"**Angela… what is this." Ratchet said recovering from the shock of what he just witnessed.**

"**I-I-I can explain."**

"**I hope you bloody can because I don't quite understand what the hell I just seen."**

"**Ratchet it wasn't what it looked like…" She said turning to look at the distant Meeran. She had hoped that he would help her at some point. He didn't. She couldn't believe this was happening, one minute she felt happy and everything just seemed to be perfect, and now all that had just been destroyed by the only person that could ruin it all. Ratchet looked at her with burning eyes. **

"**Really because what I saw looked like you was ramming your tongue down his throat. I can't believe this I can't believe you!" **

"**What are you talking about Ratchet you sound like we were together, we weren't!" Angela shouted starting to get a little angry with him.**

"**We practically were Angela, we had been through so much together and this is what I find. I always thought you liked me."**

"**I did but… but I'm not going to wait forever Ratchet. That's what it felt like." She started to tear up and Ratchet huffed.**

"**Pfft please, all you had to do was say you liked me…"**

"**I didn't know you liked me back Ratchet and it is never that easy, for someone like me! I made too many small attempts to hint those feelings, and too many times you were oblivious to what I wanted! I'm not waiting for you I have my own life to live! I'm not waiting for you to catch onto what I'm doing to try and impress you." She started getting in Ratchet's face and he had to tip toe to attempt to match her angry stare.**

"**Angela how can you say that, you know what I've been waiting for, the time you asked me to be with you so I could go back to Veldin. You were the only thing I stayed here for."**

"**What the fuck. Ratchet that is pathetic, you probably would have stayed here for the rest of your life because I wouldn't have said anything unless you said something, or showed any amount of affection towards me." Ratchet shook his head.**

"**I-I can't believe this I came here having grown and pair and you are here with… him. It's your fault; it's all your fault." He turned to look at Meeran who blinked a few times, only just coming out of his argument with his mind. He looked at Angela and then looked at Ratchet. **_**Oh shit.**_** He looked again at Angela and her eyes went wide with desperation. He didn't really know what had gone on but he had a good idea of what's gone on his mind.**

"**I'm ummm, sorry." He looked at Ratchet showing a very confused smile.**

"**I can't believe this… I'm gonna kill you!" Ratchet charged Meeran and grabbed hold of his neck and dragged him down, getting him into a headlock. Meeran was quite surprised with how strong he was but he was no match for him. He just stood up straight leaving Ratchet dangling from his neck as he made himself look even stupider trying to drag Meeran back down again**

"**You done?" Meeran said trying hard not laugh. Ratchet let go and punched him in the groin. Meeran didn't keel over; instead his reaction was too punch ratchet in the face. A sickening cracking sound vibrated inside of Ratchet's head as Ratchet flew through the air smashing against a wall. He was out cold. "Uuuuuugh fuuuuuck." Meeran slowly sank to the floor, holding onto his groin. Angela looked at him in shock but it immediately subsided when he crawled over to Ratchet's limp body. He checked for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief and then looked at his jaw. "His jaws broken. I'm gonna go fix it up." He hoisted Ratchet onto his shoulder and at that second Myra walked in.**

"**Hey you have an impressive…" She stopped talking when she noticed Ratchet, tongue hanging out of his mouth, slung over Meeran's shoulder. "Well it looks like his attempt at love didn't work." Meeran shook his head.**

"**Don't say shit he attacked me first." He walked passed her and walked off with a limp Ratchet.**

"**What the hell happened?" Asked Myra genuinely confused with what the hell went on. Angela was still surprised with everything that went on and she just shook her head.**

"**I… got caught liking someone else." Said Angela only just turning to look at her, Myra opened her mouth and breathed a silent 'oh'. Myra looked at the floor for a second before looking at Angela again.**

"**So he didn't take it very well."**

"**He got Meeran in the headlock and then that happened. No he didn't and it didn't turn out well for him either." Myra let out a heavy sigh and shrugged.**

"**You think he's gonna be ok." Angela just shrugged her shoulders and they stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes.**

_**Ten minutes later in Ratchet's makeshift bedroom…**_

**Ratchet's eyes shot open to the freezing cold touch of water, pain erupted with pain and he would of screamed had Meeran not forced a weird glowing bottle into his mouth. The contents of the glowing bottle slowly slithered its way out of the bottle, barely touching his tongue. When the first drop touched his tongue he began to wretch, what he tasted was vile, a weird concoction of oil, metal, and various other things he was sure wouldn't be good for you. He wretched even more and Meeran held his hand over his mouth and forced his head back.**

"**Don't be sick please, this is my last bottle of nano liquid and I aim to use the half I'm not giving to you on myself." Ratchet's wretching didn't stop and his eyes began to rolled his eyes, removing the glowing bottle from Ratchet's lips and replaced it with a standard water bottle. Ratchet was relieved when the vile lump of glowing stuff was washed from his mouth and the horrible taste was replaced by bliss as the nano liquid did its job and started to repair his jaw. Ratchet closed his eyes and lay there for what seemed like an eternity, until Meeran cleared his throat. Ratchet turned around and remembered why he was in this state in the first place. His eyes filled up with anger and Meeran closed his eyes and awaited the bombardment of insults he was going to receive from the angry lombax sat in front in him. Instead all he got was a sigh.**

"**It's not you I'm angry at Meeran. No need to close your eyes like I'm going to do anything. It's Angela. I can't believe it I mean just as I'm going to tell her about the way I feel and she just moves on like that. I don't think I'm ever gonna forgive her… oh well." Meeran looked at Ratchet thinking he was a little bit pathetic at first, but then replaced that feeling with sympathy.**

"**I'm sorry man i-I didn't know."**

"**It's not your fault Meeran, you couldn't have known. Well at least now there's nothing keeping me here in Bogon, as soon as I get the chance I'm grabbing Clank and we're leaving for Solona straight away. I just need to sort out that gravimetric warp drive I've been working on and we'll be set. When I leave I'm not gonna say goodbye, and I'm not even gonna leave a message. I won't even leave a trail of smoke for anyone to follow…" Ratchet went quiet and Meeran didn't want to over stay his welcome. He got up and walked away not entirely sure what to make of what Ratchet just said. He walked into Angela on his way to the cockpit and she seemed surprised about bumping into him.**

"**Hello Meeran, did you fix his jaw." She said with eyes that suggested she felt bad. Meeran let out a sigh and looked at the floor.**

"**Yeah he's fine, just you know. Not entirely keen on seeing anyone at the moment. Do you know where Myra is I need to see what she can tell me about Gorn's hq." Angela rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of his hands.**

"**Don't you ever stop working?"**

"**Depends on what I'm doing… Anyway I've really got this shit sorted. I'll see you later." He pulled away from her hands and jogged down the corridor, leaving Angela on her own. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. Although there was only one she rea;;y focused on.**_** What am I going to do with myself now?**_** She thought wandering through the ships hallways until she walked into the female bathroom. She stood over the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. **_**Come on girl just one-just one night with him before the mission.**_** She took a deep breath and remembered multiple stories about girls and their first times. **_**Nancy said that first times are painful and that before I ever have sex to do it myself.**_** She looked at her fingers and then at the door. A small smile played across her lips as she walked towards the door and locked it. She let out a deep breath, and started undressing…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Right then I'm sorry about the length of time it took me to write this I went through some of my other chapters and found a few stupid mistakes that I have changed now plus those problems aren't going away so I hope you enjoy what I've got as this chapter was not a great one. Oh and when you're finished reading this chapter please tell me if i should change it i don't think it's that bad personally but that's just me and i could be wrong so yeah.**

**Chapter 11**

**The basics**

**A flickering blue light was the only thing that could be seen through the small gaps in between the doors. A weird humming sound vibrated throughout the room and Meeran looked at the hologram being projected into the centre of the room and he carried on shaking his head. The face he was pulling was showing anger and probably at himself. He started to vigorously bite his index finger which straight away started to bleed. He hated being angry because unless there was other people to take his anger out on he had to relieve himself of it in another way, which mostly consisted of biting his index finger. Myra looked at him in fear and a sense of understanding. Meeran placed his right hand in his forehead and took in a deep breath. "I… am such an idiot, how could I not think to look where all this hunting started for fucks sake… did I ever tell you how much I hate Joba." He said with a deep monotonous voice. Myra not knowing what to say just shrugged, hiding the sheepish feelings she felt being around him. She hated him a little less and maybe she even started to like him. Before she brought out the schematics they went on about their crazy missions and their differences for why they kill, or killed in Meeran's case. Her reason was because there was a lot of money involved with being a hired mercenary, or paid assassin. Meeran said that at first he killed for vengeance, and then it turned into his job after a while when he found guidance. She noticed he was very secretive and only gave her small snippets of information about his past. Truthfully she only knew about his mental and physical state. His orphan days and his religion were sketchy but she knew enough to know he grew up with nothing. That was what made her dislike him a bit as no matter how much time she spent on her training to get to where she is. She was second place to an orphan with mental problems and rare genetic deficiencies. She resented him a little for that reason alone but regardless of that she was starting to like him. She could tell he was a walking library of interesting stories. He just quite clearly didn't like telling them. "Ah well, looks a bit different since the last time I… visited." The look of annoyance faded and he replaced it with a small one sided smile.**

"**Hehe well he has upgraded since the last time you tried to kill him."**

"**Well at least it's something different. I do love a challenge."**

"**Ha you're absolutely crazy you know that right?"**

"**Well I wouldn't say crazy… just a bit, you know…" He said pulling a face that showed he just succeeded in confusing himself.**

"**N****o hehe I don't… anyway let us get back to business, here is where the new security system has been placed, it's all run through one network, the turrets and traps are all connected by the same system. Which is located inside the main building So if we…" Myra started explaining her plan and Meeran stopped listening. He scanned the hologram very quickly and instantly thought of the best way to infiltrate the fortress. He would go in through the sewers and surface directly underneath the power generator for the outer defences, and overload it, instantly taking out the outer defences quickly and most importantly quietly. Then he causes a distraction to lure away the majority of the guards and travel through the sewers once more only this time directly towards the HQ, rising up behind the distracted guards and taking them all out quickly and most importantly with subtlety as he can't have Gorn realising he is there, but any of the others and Gorn won't be as scared. He would then go up through the ventilation shafts and find the internal security system and locate where Gorn's room is. He will then find Gorn and rip him apart and then quickly leaves the building and escapes to his ship. Then as a reward he takes Angela to the bedroom (cockpit) and they spend a few hours of alone time together. Meeran licked his lips as the last thought crossed his mind and Myra, who had stopped talking about her plan a few minutes, raised an eyebrow. Her anger with his ignorance being replaced with curiosity. "Well than I guess you have some ideas about how we are going to do this." Meeran looked at Myra and his eyes went really wide. "Well." She asked with a weird look on her face. Meeran looked at the hologram and then stared into it for a while. He then went on to describe his entire plan to her leaving out the bit with Angela. Myra started at Meeran and blinked a few times. "That… was much better than my plan."**

"**I guessed as much, you probably haven't spent as much time as me infiltrating and stuff like that. It is the best way to get inside and do what needs doing, not essentially the best way out but at least we don't have as many people shooting at us as we run away." He smiled and looked at the laughing markazian sat beside him.**

"**Haha yeah I guess you're right." She said pulling a very ugly face as she yawned. "Uuh ah, anyway I'm gonna go to sleep do you have any spare beds." Meeran laughed at her and she raised an eyebrow.**

"**Hahahaha, I know this is a big ship but I don't even have a bed for myself it's actually the only thing I forgot to put on this fine vessel. I have some spare blankets and such in the cockpit you can go and take those I don't need them anymore. I'm sorry about the inconvenience you're just gonna have to find an empty space on the floor somewhere hehehe." Myra got up off the floor and left the room, shaking her head, leaving Meeran on his own. He looked at his feet and shook them. "Hmm… I need a piss." He got up and scratched his neck as he made his way to the bathrooms. When he made it to the bathrooms he went straight for the male one and began opening the door, before he heard something. He could of swore he heard someone saying his name, or at the very least whispering it. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to investigate. He walked away from the bathrooms slowly and realised the whispering of his name instantly became quieter. He looked at the female bathroom and he knew straight away where he was hearing the whispers from. He walked towards the door and put the side of his face on it. his superior sense of hearing picking up multiple sounds from inside. He heard water obviously coming from the shower splashing against the floor, and then he heard his name being called again. Only this time it was much louder, clearer, and the voice was definitely more recognisable.**

"**Uhh mmm mmmm yes, oh Meeran…" moaned Angela as she quickened her pace, much to an eavesdropping Meeran's amusement.**

"**Oh you dirty little bitch. Hahaha this is too funny." He carried on listening as her moans of pleasure increased tenfold.**

"**mmm yes yes come on, mmm mm uh-uh-uh-ahhhhhh-ahooh oh yes. Uhhh god ahhhhhhhhh." Meeran burst into laughter and ran into the male bathroom. **_**Couldn't of shown up at a better time, hahaha oh my days. That is too good, hahaha she definitely finished herself off haha.**_** His eyes built up with tears of extreme laughter. He could barely stand up so he unzipped his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers and sat down on one of the toilets. He carried on laughing as he flopped his and allowed his bodily waste to pass into the water near the bottom of the toilet.**

"**Ohoho fucking hell. That's just too bloody good, hahahaha." He didn't stop laughing for ten minutes and by then he pretty much knew how it felt to have your insides implode. He sat there for a while not sure what to make of that now he didn't find it funny anymore…**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Don't think I've forgotten about you people who like this story. So a few changes…as in one, the bold haha. Warning by the way, some quite moderate sexy sex sex times be in this chapter so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Contemplation**

He sat there, staring at the empty void of space through the glass of the cockpit, stars blinking in and out of sight. Some dying, others appearing out of nowhere. The beautiful cycle of space claiming and creating solar system after solar system, a bittersweet wonder. He smiled for a second before re-entering his train of thought. He sat there, trying to figure out multiple things at once. He had gone through the plan with everyone previously after waking them all up, which didn't put Myra in a particularly good mood. They all had their objections and those were all resolved. Now, Meeran just sat there, thinking about the how's, what's, and why's of things. How he was going to react when he finishes all this, and what he was going to do when it was all over crossed his mind, but he shrugged it off and sighed. "…Well… time to go to sleep I guess." He whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and for the very first time in a long time, fell asleep straight away…

_Nothing. A wide expanse of pure darkness splayed before Meeran. He couldn't see anything. He took a step forward, felt weightless, and fell. He tumbled towards nothing, falling down what seemed to be an endless chasm of darkness. He didn't care in the slightest, what some might see as a horrific nightmare he saw as relaxation. He hated brightness unless that brightness came from something truly beautiful, like the crystal fountain, or Sheira, or even Angela… possibly. His back fell gently onto what felt like grass and everything around him changed. An amber sky, crimson coloured grass, and large hills that dotted the area appeared around him, the waters of a nearby lake ran thick with smut and grime and the creatures choked and died as their planet tore itself apart around them. Ash fell from the sky as if it were snow, making this somewhat bittersweet scene, even more sweet for the sadists mind. He laughed a little, remembering the last time he was here. Someone's head rested on his shoulder his smile doubled in size. "Sheira. You haven't fallen asleep have you…" His question yielded no answer. "...Sheira?" He pulled a puzzled look. Normally when he dreamt about this she would of replied. He turned his head, and his blood ran cold his skin would have been noticeably paler had he not had fur. Sheira was there, mouth agape, blood trickling out of her mouth and eye sockets, rags draped from her bony, skeletal body and as the seconds rolled by her head twisted and cracked until it was level with his own. A sick smile played across her lips._

"_I'm fine Meeran…" She rasped. Her voice wasn't her own. She carried on speaking but she started choking on her own blood. He scrambled away from her bleeding body, however she was just as fast and stood up as he did. He couldn't turn around at all. His body wasn't his own, and his mind felt weak and hazy. She followed his every step, and with every step that was taken she began to hold out her arms. "…Don't you want a hug Meeran?" Her head cocked to the side. Her smile widened to the point where the sides of her lips began ripping. "I love you Meeran… Don't let me go Meeran…" He shook his head; He couldn't wake up. He wanted to…but he couldn't._

"_I-I-I'm sorry Sheira…" Her smile faded and silence followed, and Meeran's eyes opened wide in surprise as she did something only the cruel side of his mind would craft. Her head slowly split down the middle, looking exactly like it did the last time he saw her, brainless…and dead._

"_Sorry! Sorry! No Meeran! You could have saved me but you didn't! Now you move on like I was nothing! I hate you so much!" She screamed, charging at him. She knocked him to the floor. He had no control of his own body, his surroundings morphed into many different shades of red. She savaged his face, clawing her way through, slowly making her way towards bone. He felt her nails dig and tear through his face, pulling up as they dug into his soft furry features. He screamed as the pain began to sink in after a few seconds of the devouring of his face. Blood spraying and splashing all over the place, some coming from the spurts that flew out of Sheira's split head, and most coming from Meeran as she tore her way through his skin and flesh. She was still screaming. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!" _

_Darkness. That was all that followed, and then came the screams of another voice…_

"Meeran!" Angela screamed, holding a violently shaking lombax in her arms. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't blinking, just shaking. "Meeran…" He stopped shaking. His eyes moved, and he took a deep breath.

"...Hey…" He whispered. "You uhhh…see all that." Angela smiled and nodded her head. She wasn't as shaken as he thought she would be, then again he was probably just doing what he normally does when he has a nightmare. This to him didn't seem like much, to Angela it was horrific to an extent she had never seen, nor witnessed before. He stood up, unable to get the images out of his mind. _Looks like you're not sleeping for a while Meeran._ He said inside his head. "So what did you want Angela, you must have had a good reason to wake me up from that _incredible _dream…sarcasm. I actually have to thank you for that Angela."

"No problem… made me worry for a minute there." She said grabbing hold of his hands. Meeran resisted the urge to ask her if she had washed her hands after her long visit to the bathroom and instead of laughing he bit his tongue, blood filling the inside of his mouth. He noticed she had her blankets dumped on the floor and she wasn't wearing much else other than a top that was a bit too long for her, and it was one that looked oddly familiar to Meeran.

"What, are you doing in my shirt, and what are you doing up here?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I don't actually know… and I came up her because I was, cold…" She said, looking scratching the back of her neck.

"Oooo, that's a shame, not much of a temperature difference up her to be honest."

"…Well. I did think it would be nice to just…"

"Snuggle up to me to make you warmer. Alright then." He got out of his chair and sat on the floor grabbing the blanket, the carpeting was soft enough after he laid down the blanket. Whilst he did this Angela turned towards the door and locked it, just in case. Meeran looked around for a spare one but to his surprise only one was brought. "Hmm, gonna need another…" Before he could say anything Angela wrapped her arms around him and lay right next to him. Breathing distance. "…Well, this works too." Angela smiled sheepishly, and he smiled seductively. Both felt warm in each other's embrace. Minutes rolled by, and the two of them moved closer and closer, Meeran wasn't sure who made the first move but before he knew it, their lips met, and they allowed themselves to take off from where they started before. Their tongues enveloped and wrapped around themselves. The sweet tastes of both their saliva mixing, and they both knew where this would lead. Angela pulls away, biting her lip. _This man…_she looks down at the very noticeable bulge that presented itself inside Meeran's shorts

"Meeran…do you like me?"

"Yes." He said cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Good." She wrapped her fingers around Meeran's hand and guided them up the t-shirt, and towards her chest. When they rested she could feel him shaking with restraint, and yet she couldn't understand why. She knew he thought her body was amazing, and she wanted him, needed him. If she was going to go any further than this she knew she had to try harder. _Please Meeran, release me._ She started biting her lip again, making him squeeze her soft plump breasts, hearty moans resonating from within her throat. She licked her lips, Meeran could barely control himself. He started breathing heavily through his nose as he succumbed to the will of her lust. She let go as he cupped her breasts on his own, rubbing her nipples in between each index finger and thumb, making the nipples erect whilst also making more moans come from within Angela. Angela had him where she wanted, a second after she figured this out she had one of her hands down his pants, and began stroking the large, pulsating member held within. _Damn he, is, big._ She thought as she carried on stroking from tip to base. Finding pleasure in his short and shocked gasps, as well as his hands as they carried on playing with her perky breasts. _Oh by the all makers tits. This feels good._ Meeran thought as his pupils grew smaller as his arousal grew, soon he wouldn't be able to control himself. Angela stopped for a second, getting up, and undoing each button slowly on the shirt. "Do you want me Meeran."

"Hell yes." He took off his cargo shorts and ripped off his boxers, allowing his throbbing manhood to finally be unleashed. Angela's mouth went agape and before she knew it she was hoisted into his arms and laid out on the floor. He climbed on top but this didn't last long as Angela rolled him underneath herself. She held all the cards at the moment, leaning down she whispered into his ear.

"You, just lean back, let me do all the work…" She shuffled herself downwards and grabbed hold of his rather large member. She took a deep breath, fighting back any worries she had about this. And lowered herself. She let out a long, hearty moan as she carried on lowering herself around him, pleasure she had only felt a few inches inside from before going even further, and she liked it. Pleasure started filling up her entire being as she bounced up and down on his manhood whilst he clenched his toes. "Mm…mmmm…mmmm…uh." She moaned, going slow at first, savouring each second of pleasure that was erupting inside of her. She started rubbing her snub, increasing the pleasure she was feeling tenfold. She didn't want to come quickly, but she found it nearly impossible. She found this experience to be much more than what she originally thought. She started going faster and faster her breasts bouncing in time with her bodies repetitive up and down motions, and gradually her moans went from moans to screams. "Oh God! Oh God oh God oh God oh God, yes! More, ahh!" Soon Angela didn't care about how quickly she came. She just cared about her own satisfaction. Meeran hadn't done anything and just lay there letting wave after wave of pleasure soak into him. _Come on Angela, faster. _His breathing became grunts as his wish was answered. She sped up, further increasing his arousal, stopping him from getting bored.

"mm, uhh, come on Angela, ahhh, you can do-ahh better." She stopped for a second giving him an annoyed look, before carrying on, grabbing his hands and making him squeeze her breasts once more. She somehow managed to increase her pace once more and as a result her moans and groans and occasional screams grew louder, faster and dirtier with each motion. "ahhhh, that-uh-is-ahhh it." He stopped her for a second and grabbed hold of her waist, raising his own up a little and then thrust upwards as he brought her down. The shock of both of them pounding each other vibrated through them both, this was amazing for Angela, not so much for Meeran though but he didn't care. Her moans were coming out as gasps now as she was losing her breath, Meeran decided he'd give her a break from all the hard work and grabbed her, forcing himself on top. He liked being on top, being able to dominate had a strange animalistic pleasure to it, making him crave for more. "Hehe, you're mine now." She bit her lip a little before Meeran thrust deep into her, making her moan come out much louder and much more lustful than ever before. For her first time. She found the whole ordeal to be the best thing she ever felt in her life.

"Ooooh God yes, yes! Faster, harder, yes ohhh ohh myy God!" She started getting driven up the nearby wall her back eventually making contact with cold steel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he paved into her femininity. He didn't let up at all. His body was ignoring everything that was going on around him, so he kept on trying for power and speed, and that's what he did. With each passing second he managed to increase speed and power, and he could tell she absolutely loved it. Their eyes met and Angela saw not the same kind of eyes she was used to seeing, the eyes of a cold assassin, no now she saw the eyes of an animal with a crazy grin on his face. She felt herself nearing the end and her back began to arc as bliss began to consume her inner walls, Meeran felt this and went even harder and faster, trying to make sure he was ready to finish up too. "Ah-ah-ahhhhha, oh my god!" Her body stiffened up and she bit down into Meerans shoulder. The insides of her dripping wet femininity clamped around his throbbing manhood, driving him over the edge. He climaxed, and the short fast paced grunts that escaped his wind pipe showed just how much pleasure he was feeling. Angela juddered and shook as the aftershock of her climax still hadn't worn off. She couldn't believe how good she was feeling. What she thought was bliss is now heaven. She rested her head on Meeran's shoulder and Meeran rested his back on the floor, allowing Angela to cuddle up to him, after pulling himself out. He then grabbed the blanket, and wrapped it around them both, and for the rest of the time they had together, they lay there in each other's arms…

**So what do you think, you know what to do if you like you like if you don't you don't, just let me know in a review or what not…I'm gonna be working on this story from now on so you know expect more if you are liking this story so far.**


End file.
